Retelling of Red vs Blue part 3 of 3
by the survier and the fighter
Summary: Rogers and Vulcan landed on Chourus and they are going to mess up a lot of carefully laided out plans(Season 14 will follow back stories)
1. Chapter 1

**Season 11**

It had been several weeks since the ship crashed along the border of uncharted space. Vulcan didn't know which planet she was on. It was jungle,and in this time the group was divided up(again) Rogers generally stayed at red base, and Vulcan always stayed at blue base. Rogers was alright with management on both sides, while Vulcan was mad at Wash because he felt like that he was the best choice for a leader. But she like how if Rogers was mad at his bunk mates he could just stay the night. Vulcan was the unofficial cook, and Rogers was a guard for any jungle beast, but at night Rogers could swear he heard gunfire, but the guys say it was just brain playing tricks. The first week was calm but as time went on the guys did something dumb and dangerous just to spice things up a little bit.

Rogers found himself watching Sarge try to expand the base with the tank. "Dang nabbit, who in Sam Hill set this thing to inverted?"

"Well sir statistically-" Rogers cut Simmons short.

"Statistically inverted is stupid and pointless." Rogers said.

"Hey what the fuck is going on out here?" Grif yelled as he exited the base. "Who's firing at our base?"

"We are." Sarge answered.

"Why?"

"Our base is in desperate need of renovations. Figure I tear down the east wing."

"And it didn't occur you to warn me." Just as Grif finished his sentence the tank fired another shell. After that Wash came by yelling.

"What are you doing!"

"Well isn't it our great dare I say best friend Agent Washington."

"Don't try to butter me up." Wash said in an unimpressed tone and crossing his arms. "Now tell me what are you doing?"

"Sarge just thought we need to borrow the tank for a bit, for construction stuff." Rogers said tapping the tank.

"Really and which one of my men authorized this?" Everyone was silent and Rogers knew who did it. "It was Caboose."

"Probably." Caboose said just joining the conversation.

"Get out."

"No, we just need to upgrade our quarters."

"They're fine, out now!"

"My turn." Caboose said.

"No!" Everyone said in unison. As Sarge left the tank, he began to complain to Wash. Rogers shook his head, he knew that whenever blues and reds started to fight they'd use him. When Wash got on the tank Rogers stopped him.

"Hey you mind if I hitch a ride?"

"Sure." Rogers hopped on the tank, they drove for a good minute when they got to blue base. Rogers hopped off, he went to the makeshift kitchen/ storage room to see his girlfriend make dinner.

"Hey don't mind me asking but what was that with the explosions earlier?" Vulcan asked.

"That, Sarge just 'borrowed' the tank for well um renovations.I know that sounds incredible dumb but at least I moved my stuff at your place." He said kissing her. Vulcan looked out and saw Wash making Tucker doing push ups.

"Good thing that asshole doesn't come in here."

"Is that so?" Wash said.

"Shit."

"Twenty push up!" Wash barked. Vulcan sighed and then went outside and did the push ups. It took her ten minutes to do it in that time she watch Tucker run laps, and Caboose wander around. After she was done she collapsed and Wash went up to her. "There is one more thing I need you to do." Wash led her to the obstacle course he worked on for the better part of a month, she really didn't know what was in it.

"This thing. My dad probably made better one, and he was James.R. Vulcan."

"That's nice- Wait your dad wasthe James Vulcan, Uh I heard great war stories from vets about him. But that's beside the point you have to run it, I just rather know if it's brutal enough for Tucker." Washington said in a smug voice. Vulcan gave rolled her eyes as she ran through the obstacle course. After five minute she came back shivering in her armor.

"That was...the second hardest obstacle course I ever faced."

"Second?" Wash said all surprised.

"My dad build one where he used paintball guns and slightly watered down horse tranquilizers. Did I mention I only wore googles, a sports bra and shorts, I HAVE A HIGH TOLERANCE TOWARDS SEDATIVES. Oddly enough not pain meds." Vulcan then laid down. she watched as Wash put Tucker trough the same torture. "Isn't torture against UNSC laws." Wash gave her a glare. "Right I forgot."

Meanwhile Rogers went over to Red base to check up on the guys. He found Grif sitting around. "Hey looked what I smuggled from the kitchen." Rogers said throwing Grif a beer.

"Thanks."

"So what's happening?" Rogers said taking a sip of his beer.

"Well, Sarge gets half of the base, I share the other half with Simmons and the best part Sarge is building another robot."

"Three things. First another robot really. Second I was gone for an hour, and lastly my condolences."

"To who?"

"Simmons, Remember when I we lived at Blood gulch. First week we were roommates but soon the room was overflowing with trash. I had to come up with a bullshit medical problem to get the second bedroom just for myself well until Donut but he was pretty clean and- wait why I am I talking about Donut?" Grif shrugged.

"Want to go and watch Sarge build a robot?"

"Sure why not." The two went over to Sarge's makeshift workshop and watched him build the robot. He made small talk with the guys, but was kind of board.

"I'm telling you I'm surprised that we're not bowing down to robot overlords." Grif said.

"Not really, regular non-think robots can be deactivated or reprogrammed while smart AI may think for themselves they still can be distracted by what their human counterpart found annoying or interesting." Rogers said. Grif and Simmons gave each other a look.

"How do you know that?" Simmons asked.

"Um,well."

 **Flashback**

Rogers and Vulcan stepped out of a small room in mismatch armor. Rogers had Vulcan's icy blue helmet and left leg piece. The two were snickering, until a UNSC crew member approached them. "What the hell."

"Yeah you may want to clean that janitor closet." Vulcan snickered .

"That was the ship's AI processor it corrects space anomalies! It was based off that teenage prodigy."

"Wait what!" Rogers and Vulcan said. The next they knew alarm went off.

 **End of flashback**

"Internet! We sure didn't crash the ship because I thought we found alone time in a janitor's closet. Hahaha." Grif and Simmons backed away from Rogers.

"Got it!" Sarge yelled. The robot then began to turn on, It twitched a couple of times. "Ladies I would like to introduce you to our newest member of red team."

"So can it talk?" Simmons said raising his hand.

"Hola." The group began to bitch about the robot.

"I'll go get Vulcan." The robot began to talk more but Sarge cut it off.

"Lopez Dos.0 it's good to have ya aboard." The robot acknowledge Sarge's comploment. "Now get to work you slacker. There's a comm tower in the middle of the canyon." The robot began to speak but not do it's job.

"Maybe the crash broke something of his so he doesn't follow orders."

"I don't know let's just take him to the comm tower."

"Why bother if he's broken?" ask Grif.

"I don't know maybe if he sees something broken he just *Snap* get to it." The guys then began to lead Lopez dos.0 to the comm tower.

Meanwhile Vulcan was helping Wash with the tower, she didn't have her chest piece on, only a standard blue army tank top. She was at top of the tower moving the dish whenever they tried to get a signal. "Hey we got anything?" yelled Vulcan.

"No nothing yet!" Wash yelled back. Vulcan began to look over the valley, she could see the Reds coming towards the tower. She shimmied down the tower and put her chest piece back on. By the time she got down she over heard Sarge say he that they got a new robot.

"Hola." said the robot.

"Nope." said Wash. The Robot spoke some more. Vulcan picked up bits and pieces.

"Is that Lopez?" asked Tucker.

"Nah." Shrugged Rogers. "Sarge just built him."

"Come on boss I can work as translator."

"I still say no. You four just go check the food rations" sighed Wash.

"Hey you can't dump your bitch work on do we look like?" protested Simmons.

"Um, bitches." said Tucker.

"Tucker 100 hundred squats." Wash then went back to fixing the array.

"Ha who's the bitch now?" laughed Grif.

"Your sister was my bitch if I remember correctly."

"What did you say to me bitch?"

"No one is a bitch now be quiet!" yelled Wash.

"Simmons is kind of a bitch." said Grif.

"Hey what the fuck?" yelled Simmons.

"Can it private bitch."

"Yes sir." sighed Simmons.

"Bitch." The group said in unison.

"I said be quiet!" yelled Washington. The next thing Vulcan knew was that the radio had turned on.

"Ho-ly."

"Shit." Rogers said finishing Vulcan sentence.

"Mayday mayday can anyone read me? Over." Wash said into the mic. Vulcan held her breath and waited for a response. It seemed like forever, when no answered Wash kept trying and Vulcan held her breath even longer just hoping someone would save them. As if a miracle happened a distorted voice came over the radio. "Yes, yes we're here. Do you read us?"

"Hello, is this a prank call." asked the voice.

"Code red!" Vulcan yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What like a lightish red?"

"Wait is that Donut?" asked Rogers. The Radio then came in clear.

"I mean red is a broad spectrum. You got scarlet and vermillion and don't forget-" Before Donut could finish Sarge rushed up top and spoke.

"Is that you Donut?" asked Sarge.

"Sarge? Oh hey have you been up to."

"Let's see." Vulcan said jumping into the conversation. "I've got a pedicure and upgrade for my armor. It's real nice you'd like it oh wait. WE ARE STRANDED ON A GOD FORSAKEN JUNGLE."

"That suck. Sorry V."

"No shit dickhead!" yelled Grif.

"Donut I need you to listen to me." Sarge said shoving Vulcan out of the way. "You need to send help. Call command."

"I think I know a guy if you want to turn this into a three-way."

"Is it a girl?" asked Tucker.

"Dan punch Tucker for me." said Vulcan.

"With pleasure."

"OW!" yelled Tucker.

"Listen. I need you to write down these coordinates." Vulcan stepped away and went down to the guys.

"You know Dan I think we might get off this rock." Sarge came near the ledge and spoke.

"I don't want to jinx this but I think ... We're going to be rescued!" Vulcan couldn't help but jump up and down with glee. The whole group were cheer and Vulcan yelled.

"Who want's whisky and cake!?" Everyone yelled in agreement.

"I am going to be shit faced." yelled Grif.

"Let's eat all of our food ration and shoot all of our excess ammo!" yelled Sarge.

"Let then fix up that old warthog.' Vulcan stopped celebrating. "So that we can crash it into the other warthog." And just like that Vulcan was happy.

"Hey, let's just settle down. We don't want to get our hopes to high."

"Who here thinks Wash is being a total buzzkill. Raise your hand." Rogers said.

"Alright, we can celebrate. Alittle." Rogers shrugged in agreement, and soon after words Caboose came by. "Caboose where have you been?"

"I went on a walk, just like you said. And now everything is going to be good forever!"

"What's changed Caboose?" asked Wash.

"Ow where are my manners. I haven't introduced him yet."

"Him?" said Vulcan.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Rogers said. He always trusted his gut, it never steered him wrong and it was telling him to slowly walk away and get the fuck out.

"Freckles come!" Caboose yelled. Soon afterwards Rogers could hear metallic footsteps. Then he saw the beast. A huge mech came towards the group. "Everyone I would like you to meet Freckles. Freckles say hello." Vulcan was speechless, she read about this model a TX-1 Mantis. One of the most efficient killing machines the military's got.

"Enemy soldiers detected." The mech said in a cold heartless tone, it powered up its missile launcher but Caboose calmed it down.

"Hon."

"Yeah Dan?"

"I don't think I'll be staying over for a while." Rogers began to slowly walk away.

"Um Caboose I think we need to talk." Wash said in a stern tone.

"Ok." Wash began to lead the squad inside but the mech followed. The room was silent for a minute and whenever someone tried to speak the Manties look at them.

"Caboose. Where did you find this robot?" asked Wash.

"His name is Freckles."

"That a stupidly name. I mean stupid cool I mean." Tucker said frighten.

"Technically it's a Mantis mech and by the way it's moving I'd bet it's a TX-1. Slow but hard hitting." Vulcan said in a smug voice.

"How did you know that?" asked Washington.

"I like to read about military vehicles."

"So tell me this." said Tucker. "Why is it called a mantis."

"Couple reasons, mostly because the original purpose was a stealth unit, ambush caravan. Fun fact the original mantis mechs were no bigger than the the suits we're wearing but god if you saw the K1ll3R-X a pipe dream to say the least They made like a hundred of those, they were twice the size and some had full AI pilots."

"I thought those were a myth." Wash said with a hint of jealousy.

"Maybe you should have a dad who's a general but trust me when I say the K1ll3R-X sometimes target friendlies by accident or on purpose. The AI tended to lose it."

"I just call him freckles because the spots on his nose." Vulcan looked at the spots.

"Uh I have to give it to Caboose on that one." Vulcan nodded in agreement with Tucker.

"So where did you find Freckles?"

"I was walking, and I was sad then I heard a noise. I then found this little guy under rocks and spaceship. I just moved it out of the way and here he is."

"That was nice." Vulcan said with an uneasy laugh.

"So Caboose, A um pet is a lot of responsibility."

"That is why I will give him water and food everyday."

"This so fucked up." said Tucker.

"Didn't you give birth to an alien baby few years back?"

"Hey don't you dare bring family into this."

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Caboose ask with glee.

"I'm not doing shit, we're getting rescued remember."

"I'd think it be better if we continued with training."

"If I may ask, what's the point? I mean there was that time with the spider but Grif ended up sitting on it by mistake." said Vulcan.

"Still. I just want to be ready for anything."

"This is fucking stupid." Yelled Tucker.

"Like I said. You never know if someone or something will go jog." Wash then began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Wash stopped and turned towards Tucker.

"I' heading back to the ship. Someone needs to do an inventory of our food supply." Wash then began to leave. "Five laps." Tucker began to wander off but freckles spoke.

"Disregarding a direct order from a superior officer is punishable by death."

"What since when."

"Target locked." This scared Vulcan so much she began to run and Tucker soon caught up.

"Were all going to die." Vulcan said with fear. Tucker rolled his eyes at the comment but when he looked back at Freckles his eyes widen.

Meanwhile Rogers was bummed out that he can't hang out with his girlfriend without risk of being blow up to pieces. "Men, fall is not a drill." Rogers got up and regrouped towards Sarge

"Sir, what's wrong."

"What's wrong, how about the scheming, training and conniving."

"Slow down old man." Rogers said not understanding what Sarge just said.

"Those blues are up to no good, they built a robot."

"Sir, that is far from the truth and didn't we build a robot first?"

"Lopez Dos.O is as useless as a box of Grifs. Now we've considered the blues as our 'friends' some more than other." Everyone turned their heads to Rogers.

"Hey the only Blue I'm loyal to is Vulcan."

"None the less we need to look at the fact they have a literal walking tank. So that is why I sending you three on recon."

"Easy enough. I practically live there."

"Don't you really live there, I mean none of your stuff is at the base." Simmons said stating the obvious.

"Good, now figure out what the pesky blues are up to."

"Are you sure you don't want to just send Rogers. Like he said he lives there."

"Don't worry I have confidence that at least one or two people will live and if 2080's movies showed us that the guy who is in love with a person from the enemy side will die by betrayal in the horrible way or when everything is in the clear the guy is sniped by who he thought was his best friend." Rogers turned his head to Grif and gave him a glare.

"Hey don't look at me." Grif said raising his hands.

"Wow Sarge you know who to give a guy a confidence booster." Rogers let out a sigh.

"Please I don't want to die."

"Simmons two things. First shut the fuck up because if and I can't stress the if enough is that what Sarge just said is true Vulcan will either kill me or Grif is going to blow my brains out. Two Grif is more likely to get kill then all of us, he's slow and sticks out like a sore thumb."

"I'm serious. That robot is dangerous."

"You make an excellent point. You should stay in the shadows when you're there." Rogers began to walk over to blue base.

Meanwhile Vulcan was doing squats because Wash said to. She had her music turned up high so she didn't have to listen to any of the guys. While she was listening to her music Freckles began to shoot at a ball Caboose threw. Vulcan then tried to think of override commands she could use to deactivate the Mantis. Went when over to the water cooler to get a glass and then she saw the Reds talking amongst themselves. She began to walk over to them.

Back with Rogers, the Reds were arguing on how they wanted to do this. Grif suggested they just do good cop, bad cop. While Simmons said they should go in guns ablazing. "Or I can just ask Vulcan, we don't hide anything from each other."

"Ow yay what about when you said that those playboys weren't yours. I assume you were telling the truth." Rogers jumped up and calmed down once he saw It was just Vulcan. "Alright, what do you guys want?"

"We want to know the truth." Simmons said trying to sound intimidating.

"You can't handle the truth." Vulcan said snickering. "But seriously be careful the TX-1 mantis were know you were here, let's just say it has an itchy trigger finger." Rogers got up from crouching and spoke in a calm and clear manner.

"The guys are just spooked about the mech. Sarge thinks that Wash, the 'evil' Freelancer got some dastardly plan."

"Don't worry Wash isn't up to anything. He's a rubbish leader in my opinion and don't forget he's as useless as a bag of Grifs."

"Hey what are you guys talking about." Tucker said joining the conversation.

"They just want to know what we're up to."

"Oh that. Did you tell em that the only thing we've been doing has been training."

"What are you guys expecting?" asked Rogers.

"The fuck if I know. Everyday it's the same thing wake up, run drills, clean the base run drills wait, shouldn't you already know this Rogers?"

"I mostly tune out when it came to 'how was your day'." Vulcan then quickly slapped Rogers over the head. Simmons on the other hand was interested by what Tucker was saying.

"I will volunteer to say to see if the Tucker story is true." Rogers shrugged at what Simmons had to say.

"Your funeral." said Rogers.

"Simmons? I mean Wash's training isn't for the faint of heart." Vulcan said all surprised. Simmons wasn't the strongest of the group, but hey he's survived worse.

"Ya I'm sure.I'll stay for a few days. I'll be cool I promise"

"Fine you can stay. Just know we warned you." Tucker said walking away.

"Stay out of trouble. I'd rather my boyfriend isn't a pile of goo or a pancake." Vulcan said following Tucker back to the base. As the Blues left Simmons spoke up.

"Well guys I guess the is goodbye."

"When will you be back?" asked Rogers.

"Till the job is done."

"You sure."

"I'm sure." Rogers shrugged and went back to Red base. "Hey Lopez where's Sarge?" asked Grif.

"[Why you asking me]?" Rogers rolled his eyes and radio in and Sarge came in.

"Rogers, Grif I see none of you were killed. So what you got?"

"Well the the blues are just exercising and you're just paranoid about the mantis."

"Alright and what does Simmons have to say?Simmons report,Simmons?"

"He's with the blues."

"Wait! He's with the blues!?"

"Yeah, he seemed a little too happy to do so."

"I suppose it was only a matter of time."

"Come again?"

"I knew this day would come."

"Simmons would go rouge." asked Rogers.

"What hell no. First they build a giant robot, then second in command. The enemy final has shown their colors."

"Blue?"

"Yes! It's Red vs Blue all over again!" yelled Sarge.

"Sir, calm down. We're not at war, Simmons just wants a break from us."

"Dude you're making it sound like we're getting a divorce." said Grif. Sarge continued his rambling.

"So should we like lock up the weapons or stand back when we're 'assaulting' the castle." Sarge began to start up the Warthog. Rogers sighed as he got shotgun, and they began to drive. "Assaulting the castle it is."

Meanwhile Vulcan was watching Freckles do tricks. "Hey when is Wash coming back?" yelled Simmons.

"Not sure sometimes an hours sometimes a day. He likes to check the ship for supplies."

"Well when he gets back tell him I got some ideas to upgrade the base."

"Tucker!" yelled Wash.

"Sorry buddy." She stepped back as Wash began to chew Tucker out. But Tucker soon was biting back. She didn't like how Wash treated Tucker, he was hard on him too much. They soon began to scream at each other but Simmons came by and calmed everything down.

Meanwhile Rogers was speeding towards red base. Sarge was screaming Attack. "Enemy soldiers detected." said Freckles. Rogers ran out of car just before the shit hit the storm. He put up his hands in surrender.

"I'm just moral support so I'll just walk over here." He quickly ran to cover. Sarge began to express his anger, he quietly went to Vulcan and whispered. "I'm sorry but till things cool down I think we should stay at our bases." Vulcan sighed, she didn't want to amit Rogers was right, but she knew each other's safety it might before the best.

"Alright." Vulcan said with regret. Rogers then went back over the red side and Vulcan joined her squad. When she got to the conversation Simmons was expressing why he left.

"It's not your fault, it's Grif."

"What did I do?"

"You kind of are a slob." said Rogers.

"Ya but I've always been like that. Sarge was the one who wanted half the base for himself."

"Really!" said Vulcan.

"Oh I guess it is your fault, sir." Rogers knew that this would make Sarge angry but he didn't expect him to get on the turret. Everything was getting out of hand, she watched Wash and Tucker argue and she was tired of it.

"You two calm down." Vulcan said in a calm voice.

"Stay out of this Emma." said Wash. Those words where the straw that broke the camel's back, she quickly jumped into the argument. No one at anytime is allowed to say her first name.

"Tucker is right." she said screaming. "You treat us like dirt and i'm tired of it!"

"Yeah!" yelled Tucker.

"Vulcan I-"

"No Wash listen here. You never thought of me as a soldier, just a the cook. You disprove of my relationship with Rogers. You and Carolina make comment on how it's not protocol. You and your fucking bosses take me from my family, turn my family's long proud line of military service men into a joke not to mention tried to kill not just me, but everyone. So I think I deserve this one thing that keeps me happy, the one thing Project Freelancer can't take away, my voice. I'D RATHER CABOOSE BE CAPTAIN THEN YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

"You do not treat me like that."

"Vulcan's right! You're the worst thing to happen to blue. I'd rather Caboose be captain."

"If that how you feel then fuck it, Caboose is the new captain." Wash said a mocking tone.

"I humble except."

"Shut up!" the trio said in unison.

"Do not talk back to your commanding officer." Vulcan face went pale at what Freckles just had said. She realized what they just did, once she wasn't as hot headed

"We are having an argument with Wash, I will be talking back to him, you fucking toaster."

"No Tucker, theses thing are completely literal we just-we just open pandora's box."

"Wait what do- Oh Shit."

"Washington is not the commanding officer, In a unanimous decision by Blue team. Caboose has been promoted to Blue leader. Captain Caboose is your commanding officer." Vulcan stood silent, she knew that this would not end well.

"This isn't good." Rogers said to himself. He watched as Simmons was walking back to red team but. Just then Caboose kidnapped Simmons, Sarge started up the turret but Freckles shot first destroying the jeep. Freckles the aimed at Rogers but he raised his hands in surrender.

"Primary threat neutralized." Sarge the man who he was, was about to attack again. The next thing Rogers knew, a single shot had been fired. Rogers spun around to see it was Donut. Everyone then began to jump up and down in excitement.

"We're going home!" yelled Grif as everyone rushed towards Donut.

"Ah you really missed me."

"Donut, if you hadn't of showed up, shit would have hit the fan."

"Where's the ship?" asked Wash.

"Huh."

"The ship you came on." yelled Vulcan.

"Oh, well here the rescue team." Donut moved out of the way to present Doc."

"So that's it?" Vulcan said with a nervous laugh. Doc stepped up and spoke.

"Donut said you need help."

"So I got the best help money can buy." Donut said in a confident tone.

"You didn't pay me!" yelled Doc.

"And I didn't tip the pilot, that's life for ya."

"Where?" Rogers ask looking behind Donut.

"The pilot that dropped us off, silly."

"Drop you off?!" Vulcan said as her voice turned to fire. "So he's not here anymore?"

"Yep."

"You hear our cry for help, you grab Doc and a ship. You come on said ship then tell it to leave?!" yelled Wash.

"No I brought Lopez." Vulcan looked down at a helmet. She smirk and calmly took a breath.

"Remember what those court order therapist say. 1 2 3, 1...2..-Ah fuck it, Kill the bitch." Vulcan yelled as she took the first swing. It sent Donut flying, and soon everyone was punching and kicking Donut. After ten minutes of kickass, she stopped and slowly walked away. Vulcan went to her makeshift house and went to bed. She slept and, cried at the one chance she had at going home. After a few hours of sleep and hours of laying awake, Vulcan got out of bed, she put on her armor. First the boots, then legs, pants, chest and the rest. She pulled out her emergency ration stash. She didn't want anyone to see her like this,she didn't want to go outside without her helmet. She opened up a muffin and some coffee, she never liked coffee, too bitter. But she found it helped calm her nerves. After she was done she put on her helmet not bothering with a push up or doing her hair. She went outside and went into line with Wash who from habit was always up early and Tucker who like her just couldn't sleep right. After five minutes or so Simmons came in line. He's armor polished and repainted over the missing specks of paint. Seems like he didn't want anyone see his face either, she could hear him now she didn't even care that Freckles was watching them. After five more minutes of silence, Tucker broke it.

"This is it, rock ever hit rock bottom Vulcan, Wash. Well you have now, you can't get any lower."

"Three times including this one. First time was when I burned my ex -lovers stuff, I got a restraining order from them. Second time I thought I hit rock bottom was when I found out that this was all a lie and I was a human guinea pig. Now I take order from a man who doesn't know left from right. I found that it's just get worse when it seems it won't."

"Deep stuff." said Tucker.

"I want to go home." Simmons said almost crying. Freckles began to perk up once he heard foot steps.

"Officer on deck." Freckles said as Caboose came up from down stairs. "Captain all team member are accounted for."

"Excellent news, assistant Captain Freckles. All right, it looks we have a new member Simmons a big Blue team hello.

"Hello Simmons." sighed Vulcan.

"It's nice to have you on board." Tucker said sarcastically.

"Sir awaiting mission briefing."

"Oh yes, right well. Uh..." Caboose began whisper."Wash, Wash."

"Yes Caboose?"

"What is our first order of business?"

"We're trying to get rescued." Vulcan let out another large sigh. She didn't care at this point, she barely listened to Caboose or anyone else. When Caboose told Vulcan her job she got on it.

"Alright time to make a shit ton of cookies, pies and cakes." she said sighing. She left for the kitchen and got on her job, she began on the cookies. She couldn't help but cry as she made her desserts.

Meanwhile across the canyon at red base Rogers was on look out for a giant killer robot. He watched and surveyed the area, down below Doc was patching up Donut from yesterday's rumble. "Alright you're all patched up." Rogers heard Doc say.

"I can't feel my toes." whinned Donut. Rogers could only smirk at what Donut had just said.

"You're lucky we Vulcan didn't kill ya. Hell everyone else in the matter."

"Still the next time someone comes to help, don't beat the crap out of them." Doc said.

"Rogers is right. You're lucky we didn't kill you." said Grif.

"I got to know though. After you dropped me off at Valhalla you were supposed to go back to blood gulch?" Grif look worried for a second.

"Somehow the ship crashed and no one seems how or why."

"Men!"Sarge yelled as he came around the corner, this caused Grif get all jumpy. "It's time we took action."

"Oh we're not going to do anything violent are we?"

"Can it eggplant. For the first time I want to see what Sarge has to say." yelled Rogers.

"Thank you Rogers. Since landing in this god-forsaken hell hole, we've let Washington make all the decisions and just look at what that got us."

"Stuck on a jungle planet with wasps size of cats and letting Caboose have a killer death mech that for some reason put him in charge."

"I'm surprised we're not dead yet. This shit's pretty fucked up."

"It's time we took matter in our own hands." This got Rogers thinking, I got to stop feeling sorry for myself, save my girlfriend and kill that oversized toaster oven.

"You can count on me sir." Rogers said reading his SMG.

"Good to have you on board Rogers."

"You're starting to sound like Simmons." Taunted Grif, "You don't even know what he's going to say."

"Ain't too hard to figure out. We're going to kill that toaster oven."

"Well since Rogers know what I plan to do, I'll cut to the point. What we're going to do is in no way smart. There is one in this canyon that's the source of our problems...We got to kill Freckles."

"Fuck ya!" Rogers said raising his gun in the air. Rogers looked towards Doc and Donut, he could tell that they didn't know what was going on. "Freckles is a giant mech."

"So sir how do you plan on 'eliminating' it?"

"With the power of deductive reasoning I came to the conclusion that if the ship was carrying something like Freckles, they got to have something just as big."

"Alright but we checked the ship already."

"Not all of it. Some parts were blocked off. Now we'll move in tonight. Donut you're on guard duty."

"Awesome!"

"Hey." Wash yelled. "You guys haven't seen anything suspicious around?"

"No, just cat wasps."

"Alright. By the way, Vulcan misses you." Wash said with pity. He soon walked way. Rogers quickly went to his room and slept for a good hour or two. He knew he was going to pull a all nighter and he need not to be tired when doing so.

Meanwhile Vulcan make several sheets of cookies, two chocolate cakes and three banana pies. And a whisky vanilla float. She sighed as she picked at her desert. She wasn't feeling to good, but Tucker popped by to talk for a few minutes. "Hey V, I was-holy crap. How did you-?

"I've been baking non-stop for half the day. Have a cookie or a slice of cake. God knows we have a how's the radio?"

"I'm having a shit time. I don't know what to do. I don't want to say it but I miss having Wash as the leader."

"Sorry to hear that.I guess he was just trying to look out for us."

"Hey you alright? You didn't even come out to talk when you were on your brake."

"What can I say I've just not been feeling too good.I guess it's just everything. I can't see my boyfriend, I was given the false hope of rescue and now I'm stuck in the kitchen baking treats non-stop."

"Hey something is telling me something big's coming." Tucker then left.

Across the canyon Rogers got up from his rest. It was already dark out, he followed Sarge as they snuck into the ship. After a hour, the group were at one of the blocked off spots Sarge had told the group about. Sarge, Doc and Rogers moved some of the debris out of the way and continued on their way. "Over here." yelled. Rogers quickly rushed over and say what he was pointing at, a sign that read 'armory'. "Alright fan out and see what you can find." Rogers nodded and looked around. He didn't find anything interesting, a couple of crates of ammunition. He picked some up for later but found a couple of spike grenades. He picked those up and wander around aimlessly, until Grif called him over the radio.

"Dan get over here." Rogers eyes widened, he knew it was important. The only time his squad called him by his first name was when something was important.

"What is it?" The next thing Rogers knew Grif threw a grenade and stuff feel from the sky. He rolled out of the way. "What the fuck was that?" Rogers asked out of breath.

"We found these teleportation grenades. You through one it makes stuff disappear and throw another one the stuff reappears."

"That is awesome." Rogers then quickly picked up two grenades and study them. At first glance there was nothing special about them. They justed looked like orange grenades, before Rogers could study them anymore Sarge was yelling for them. Rogers put down the grenades and went to Sarge.

"Sarge we found the coolest thing." Doc said all excited.

"I don't care if you found a napalm shark with shotgun turrets, I would not care." Rogers shrugged off what Sarge just had said. "You know that feeling you get when you see a real pretty girl. You don't really know what to do, but you go over and smile , and then she smiles back. And for the first time everything makes sense."

"I've know that feeling." Rogers said.

"Well I got it to." Rogers looked over and saw the huge mech. "Except that girl is armor plated with 50 millimeter cannon and all the ammo in the world." Rogers whistled at the beauty that was going to kill Freckles.

"So how we going to get this beauty out of here?" asked Doc. Rogers and Grif looked at each other and nodded.

"Teleportation cubes." the two said in unison.

"No! A girl like this otta be treated right. We'll take her apart, limb by limb backed away to sure no one sees." Rogers shutter at this.

"Your dating metaphor kind've went into the serial killer zone." said Rogers.

"Ah shut it." Rogers shook his head and wandered off and in the distance he could see Wash walking into a makeshift workshop. Rogers went back to Sarge who already was taking apart the giant mech.

"Sir. Wash is here."

"Alright, triple time. Rogers you know how to take apart things."

"Yes sir!"

"Alright start with arms." Sarge said handing Rogers a blowtorch . Rogers then began to help dismantle the mech all through the night, he fell asleep halfway through the mech.

Meanwhile Vulcan was waking up. She made herself some breakfast and wander towards a group formed around Simmons. "What'cha doing?" asked Vulcan.

"I just invented the greatest thing ever!" He moved over to show a computer screen that read 'Simmons'.

"It kind of looks like the google search screen."

"That's because it's the internet!" Simmons said all excited. Tucker was very excited and he tried to usher everyone out.

"Good god man. Do you not have shame." Vulcan said in a condescending tone.

"Well it's notthe internet. You can really just talk between red and blue base."

"How did you set it up at red base?" asked Vulcan.

"It wasn't easy. Freckles almost found out but it was worth it." Simmons went back to the computer and began typing and another screen popped up.

"Base book?"

"Yeah! It let's you upload pictures, videos and blogs for your friends to see!"

"Really? There is literally a hundred sites that does the exact same thing."

"And no one is our friend, just acquaintances." Tucker added.

"Yeah, but all those sights are just filled with attention whores."

"But what's the point? I mean if I want to talk to Tucker I can say it to his face and if I want to cyber bully Tucker there isn't much of a point because we've called him every name we could think of."

"What about a man whore." said Tucker.

"You have to sleep with a women first." Vulcan said getting a high five from Simmons.

"We since Rogers is on the other side of the canyon and we can't go there you can now, duduna keep in touch." Vulcan's face lit up.

"Alright I'm sold." Vulcan pushed Simmons out of the way to set up a profile.

Meanwhile Rogers was waking up, he stretched his legs and did a push up to get limber. He notice a note taped to his chest. He took it off and read it. "Dear Rogers we just finished taking apart the mech and we're transporting it. I got Sarge to let you sleep while we transport the pieces. How ever if you can pick up the pieces Grif 'dropped' that be appreciated. Doc." Rogers let out a large yawn before walking back to base. He picked up a couple of screws and armor plates. He then returned back to base where he found Sarge yelling at Grif and putting together the robot. "Hey Sarge."

"Rogers good to see you. And looks like you brought gifts."

"Need any help?"

"No, but you can help Grif with his teleporter cubes." Rogers then ran towards Grif.

"Hey man Sarge sent me to help you. SO can I play with a couple cubes?"

"Sure." Grif handed Rogers six cubes and he ran off. The first thing he threw was a cube at a busted warthog, it disappeared. He threw a second one at a cat wasp nest to crush it. He laughed and went inside and found Doc playing on the computer.

"Hey what'cha you doing?"

"Oh Simmons set up some social sight and it looks like Vulcans on here."

"Move over." Rogers said pushing Doc. He quickly typed in a response to Vulcan.

'Hey V guess what I found that sight Simmons put up.'

'Awesome!'

'So what's happening at blue base.'

'Well I've been bum and Caboose put up this heavy radio silence thing, that's why I haven't been able to talk to you.' An idea popped into Rogers head.

'Why not sneak over here. Sarge is building something to kill Freckles.'

'Can't. Freckles is on some kind of watch dog mode. He keeps shooting cat .' Vulcan logged off.

"Nooo!" A voice screamed.

"The hell?" Rogers said. "Sounds like Simmons. I guess Freckles did it he killed him." Rogers shook his head. "Or he snapped none the less."

Back on the other side of the canyon Vulcan was sweeping the floors as suddenly there was aloud no. She went upstairs and saw Grifs disgusting room. Boxes of porn and other nasties. Simmons was crying and rocking in the corner. Caboose came up and once he saw the mess he backed away slowly as if it was a monster. Vulcan followed him and once he was outside and in earshot of the guys he yelled. "Attention Blue team."

"Yes captain?"

"I know we said we needed to fix the radio and stuff but we got a bigger problem."

"What is it?" asked Tucker.

"I kind of sort of we need you guys to go back to blue base and um clean it up."

"Clean up what?"

"Garbage and robot parts. Simmons, well Simmons won't stop rocking back and forth and crying in the corner, well it's kinda freaking me out."

"Alright. We'll be there in a few minutes." Caboose nodded and then ran away with Freckles. Vulcan ran towards the guys and Wash spoke. "The both of you I need you to do what you can. I need to go to the ship."

"Alright, come on Tucker."

What's so important?" Wash stopped dead in his tracks.

"I found something. I just need some time." Wash then left towards the ship.

"Come on Tucker." Vulcan said ushering Tucker towards the base. "Brace your self."

"Holy shit!" Tucker said seeing the wasteland. Vulcan began to grabbed, the trash while Tucker 'sorted' the nudie mags. She gagged at the trash, she picked it up and placed it into baggies but some of the trash was so toxic it moved on its own or ate through the plastic. "Where did this stuff come from." Tucker said trying to stop slime from crawling up his legs.

"Grif's room." weeped Simmons.

"CABOOSE!" yelled Wash. Tucker threw everything on the ground and Simmons got back up. When those two were out of sight Vulcan picked up a magazine for late night reading and when to see what at the commotion was about. She gasp as she saw Freckles corning Wash. She couldn hear what they were saying but she stood in silence. Wash handed Caboose his old helmet and they hugged.

"Awe." After they were done Caboose said Wash was in charge. She smiled and went down to congratulate Wash's promotion. "Nice to have you back in charge." Vulcan said to Wash. He nodded and Vulcan made her way to Caboose. "So how do you like the new helmet?" smiled Vulcan.

"It's awesome." The next thing she knew his visor went black. "Hey who turned of the sun?" Caboose said stumbling around. Vulcan gave Wash a glare.

"Hey I'm a leader and I wasn't ever good at making things." he said rubbing his neck.

Meanwhile Rogers watched as Sarge activated the mech. "Listen to her purr."

"It looks like shit and not to mention it's half the size." said Grif.

"Well if someone hadn't left a lot more pieces she'd be her giant self." Sarge then began to punch Grif,

"Damn that hurts." The mech began to twitch and then it spoke.

"Cyclops online." said the mech. "Hardware malfunction."

"Welcome to red team." Sarge said in a cheerful tone.

"Enemy soldier detected." The mechs guns started to light up. Rogers readyed a spike grenade just in case.

"You only got one enemy. It's a big robot-"

"Negative. Motion tracker detect 18 hostiles."

"Hostels?" Rogers said in a nervous tone.

"De..Deadly force authorized." With each step anyone took the Cyclops zoned in on them.

"I'm a pacifist." Doc said in a frantic tone.

"Engaging." But by the time it's guns were ready to fire it powered down.

"Humh, guess it ran out of diesel." Sarge said.

"For the first time I am glad you used a fuel source that makes no sense." Rogers laughed.

"Wait guys she said there were 18 people." Donut said.

"Yeah so?" Rogers asked.

"There's only 13." Rogers eyes widened. The next thing he knew he heard gunfire over by Blue base.

"Fuck." Rogers said loading his SMG.

Meanwhile Vulcan took cover while a group of four soldiers shot at them. She notice Caboose was wandering into the battle zone. She fired her gun landing a deadly blow on one of the soldiers, she then tackled Caboose out of the way. "Who is that?"

"Caboose stay here." she yelled. "Freckles attack."

"Acknowledge." It then fired rockets killing the last three troopers. Vulcan heard a sound and spun around to see the Reds coming over. The reds and blues group together.

"Who were those guys?" Sarge asked. Vulcan shrugged and spoke.

"Not sure. They just showed up and started shooting."

"Alright, let's head inside jus-"

"Run!" A man said who popped up a shield that deflected a sniper round. Simmons was startled and was about to shoot the man. But another sniper round went threw the man's leg. "Son of a bitch." the man yelled in pain. "Run!" he screamed again. Vulcan tighten her grip of her assault rifle but a deep voice boomed across the canyon. She couldn't see him.

"Excellent work soldiers." a man uncloaked. "You killed my men. I guess you're the real deal. Now come with me." Vulcan Rogers gave each other a look. They nodded, if he sent hounds to test them then he might tried to gut em. So they aimed their guns at the man.

"And why would we do that?" Washington asked.

"Because if you don't I'll have to take you later."

"You don't scare me." Vulcan growled.

"This is your only chance." Vulcan smirked when Wash called their dog.

"Freckles." The giant mech marched towards the man and fired its guns but he cloaked and disappeared.

"Shit." Vulcan yelled.

"Um any of you patch up a leg?" Doc ran off to grabbed his medical supplies, when he came back he fixed the man's leg. "I can't feel my toes."

"The feeling will come back in a week." Rogers said. Wash went up to the man and pointed his gun at his head.

"Start talking." Wash said in a menacing tone of voice.

"Aggressive, paranoid. I'd say that your Agent Washington. And that would mean the rest of you are the Reds and the Blues." That comment only made Wash a little more pushy. He turned off the safety and fired a single shot in the air. "Whoa calm down."

"How do you know who we are?"

"Really, come on. Everyone and their aunt knows about you guys. You're heroes."

"Yeah I know." Vulcan said unimpressed. "Just another groupie."

"Well I wouldn't- Not the point. You guys brought down Project Freelancer. You are the galaxy's greatest soldiers!"

"Well about that." Rogers said rubbing his neck. "Wash gets a bit of the credit. Well none I guess that goes to Carolina."

"Stop giving him info. What's your name?"

"Felix."

"Ok 'Felix' what are you doing here?"

"Do you want the short answer or the long one."

"Do you want another bullet in the foot this time?"

"Hey I got that bullet because I tried to save you." Felix said in a defensive tone. Wash sighed as he lowered his rifle.

"Just explain what's going on."

"Like why those asshats were shooting me!" Vulcan screamed.

"And why we haven't been rescued yet."

"Where do you think you are?" Felix asked.

"My money was on deep space. Far beyond the official known boarder. Grif's got bermuda triangle, Sarge has gilligan island and Donut has purgatory."

"Technically my dear you are right. You're on Chorus."

"Never heard of it." Tucker said.

"Doubt you have. It's on the very edge of colonized space and after the war between Human and the aliens it was forgotten by the UNSC."

"So we crashed in the middle of nowhere, on the planet of middle of nowhere."

"More like the farthest edge of nowhere." Simmons said. "But the important thing is how did we end up so far?"

"Does it really matter? We're here now." Rogers said.

"Now being a planet free from the UNSC the people of Chorus decided to run things themselves. But now their is a civil war and i'm on the side trying to keep you alive."

"And which side is that?" Wash asked.

"The New Republic. A group of people tired of how things were running on Chorus. And now they began to fight for their freedom."

"So lemme guess those fuckers who were shooting at us are the 'evil empire'." Rogers said.

"I guess that's one way to put things in perspective."

"So why try to kidnap us?"

"Like I said. You're the galaxy's greatest soldiers. So they gotta have you, or at least make sure no one else has you, now I'd be lying if I said that my rescue mission didn't have a few strings rebels need help." Vulcan looked down, she wanted to help but she was tired of fighting and war. She just want to have a civilian life again. "They sent me after they heard you were here and bring you back. They think you're the key to winning this war."

"No." Vulcan said with shame in her voice. "Well explain inside." Vulcan then helped Felix into the ship. "Yeah we can't help."

"Look Felix I hate to break it to you but we're in no condition to fight a war."

"All we want is to go home." Tucker said.

"Yeah off this hell hole. No offense." Rogers said.

"It ain't my hell hole."

"Aren't you a rebel?" Doc asked

"No I'm a Freelancer." Without knowing it, just like an old habit everyone aimed their guns at the man. "Whoa, I'm a mercenary." He said raising his hands in surrender. With a sigh of relief Rogers lowered his gun.

"So they payed you to find us?"

"Ya, they pay me a lot of things, but ya you're my current pay check."

"So you want us to fight someone else's so you can make extra cash."

"Yeah well-"

"We'd rather just take the ride out of here if you don't mind."

"There were three of us, when we were sent out to find you." Felix said walking away.

"Vulcan, you alright?" Rogers asked.

"No, I got a feeling we're going to be fighting." She quickly reloaded her weapon. "And I'm ready to kiss some ass." When Felix came back he spoke.

"We need to start making this cannoy more defendable." Vulcan smirked at this, she just knew she be fighting again "I need a detail list of the supplies you've got on hand, we'll set up choke points and mark potential sniper's nest."

"Whoa slow down, we're not telling you anything." Wash said. "We still don't know if can believe you."

"Wash he's our best chance of getting out of here alive. But I don't like either." Vulcan said.

"Your friends right, if we don't fight, it'll just be a massacre." Vulcan knew Wash was weighing his options.

"Tucker see if you can fix Caboose helmet, Sarge you Grif and Simmons build up an arsenal and Vulcan, Rogers you set up turrets, mines around any sniper's nest we don't control at the moment." Rogers nodded, Vulcan grabbed a couple of turrets and set them up but Rogers pulled her aside.

"Rogers, this isn't time for a quickie." Vulcan smiled.

"No, it isn't that. I was waiting for us to return to Earth but I guess we won't leave this place for a while." Rogers quickly pulled two gold ring with a large emerald. "Will you, Emma Vulcan marry me?" There was a minute of silence and Rogers held his breath.

"Yes!" she screamed. She hugged him she quickly placed the ring on her finger and then ran off and placed turrets around any places of entry, while Rogers grabbed a few mines and placed them around the ridges. When he returned to red base so he could report he found Sarge gathering his tools.

"Sir."

"What do you have to report?"

"I placed all the mines I could along the ridges."

"Good, go to the armory and pick up whatever you can get." Rogers nodded, he then ran off when he got there he grabbed extra ammo, a shotgun and a few spike grenades. He regrouped near the front of the canyon, where he found Vulcan on a turret and Wash in his old armor. When he finally had some coned around confidence about the battle someone was firing rockets. He turn around he expect seeing an army instead he saw C.C chasing Sarge and spouting spanish.

"Dos.0 stop firing!" Sarge yelled.

"Dos.0!" Rogers yelled as he dodge a barrage of rockets. Freckles lucky got Dos.0 attention and when he couldn't think anything could get worse the Fed's began to shoot but Locus stopped.

"Surrender now and I promise I'll only kill the mercenary."

"Yo Wash what should we do?" Vulcan yelled. He raised his rifle and fired. "Got it." Vulcan then began to fired the turret, moving down a couple of Feds, Rogers threw a couple of spikes grenades. As a group of Feds began to encircle Vulcan he threw a future cube at a very large cat wasps. When the group was in range he threw a second future cube at the Feds. Some ran away while other began to go berserk as they got stung. While in the confusion Vulcan abandoned her post and fell back. When she got back she found Donut unconscious and Simmons and Rogers tending to him.

"Go to see you're alright." Rogers smirked.

"That was brilliant throwing the future cube and using that Cat wasp nest!" she said hugging him.

"Hey you three . Freckles is charging, help us defend the line!" Wash yelled. Rogers, Simmons and Vulcan wasted no time. When they got there they fired at the oncoming soldiers with the help of freckles.

"10, 11, 12." Rogers yelled.

"30, 31, 32." Vulcan laughed.

"They're falling back!" Wash yelled."We can do this." Just as everything seemed it was going to be fine Wash was hit by some kind raygun. Vulcan, rushed towards him and found a faint pulse. But that didn't stop, next thing she knew Lopez was shot down. The Feds kept coming, it seemed for every Fed she had shot two more would take their place. She moved Wash out of the way of the line of fire. Suddenly a Fed jumped her and pinned her down. She couldn't move and she tried to push him off, but she couldn't he was too heavy. He began to put his hands around her throat and choked her. She pulled a knife from the federal soldiers holster and stabbed him, once she could breath again she got up. Everything was dissociating and she saw a new group of soldier attacking. Rogers ran to her and tried to usher towards the cave.

"Come on we're retreating."

"Um alright." As she followed Roger towards the cave Locas decloaked and pushed him, he was about to shoot him, Vulcan who was still slightly dazed tackled Locus. But it had little effect, he pushed her off and fired several shot from his pistol into her arm but she kept getting up so he shot her in the gut. Anger overtook Rogers, he fired his SMG and landed a shot on Locus, but his shield took the hit. Locus faded with a disappointed sigh, Rogers rushed to Vulcan who was silent. She took of her helmet and she lied there breathing slowly.

"Vulcan! Stay with me please." he cried. "We can get medical help. The rebels, they got to have medical supplies." Vulcan with the little strength brushed her hand across Rogers face and spoke ever so quietly.

"You...you have to leave. Please go on and live." She then closed her eyes. Rogers began to shake her.

"NO VULCAN! Wake up, for the love of god wake up!" he sat and cried refusing to leave. As everyone began to retreat Grif found Rogers sobbing over Vulcan.

"Rogers we have to go." Grif said grabbing him by the arm.

"NO!" he yelled. Grif looked at Vulcan who was silent.

"I'm sorry." Grif said with pity. "But if you don't leave they'll kill you and who'll remember her." Rogers knew Grif was right, he followed him to mouth of the cave.

"Where's Vulcan?" Simmons asked.

"They killed her." Rogers said with sorrow. Simmons looked down and was silent. As he saw approaching feds his eyes turned to fire, he killed them without hesitation and when Tucker got there he yelled for Wash but instead Wash ordered Freckles to collapse the cave. A falling rock hit Tucker and knocked him out, Rogers dragged him to a convoy of Warthogs and helped him in one. They drove for hours it seemed like, when they got to the base Rogers helped Tucker to the a makeshift hospital. As he walked through the base he could hear people whisper.

"That's Dan Rogers. He help take down Project Freelance."

"I hear he kill one of their best agents." If they had found them awhile ago this would of caused Rogers to smile but he kept going and sat down with what was left of the Red's and Blues. Simmons and Caboose went up to Rogers who was playing with his ring.

"I just want say I'm sorry for your lost. Vulcan was a good person." Simmons said.

"She was my best friend." Rogers sniffed. "I asked her to marry me just before the shit hit fan. I'd appreciate it if you guys just left me alone." Caboose went up to him and hugged him. He began to back away.

"I know what's it like to lose a friend, but Donut survived a gunshot." Caboose then left. Once he was all alone he looked at the ring. He pulled out his dog tags and placed the lace through the hoop. He got up, and got something eat. Once he was done he saw Tucker talking to the guys. They saw Rogers everything fell silent.

"So you caught up?" Rogers asked Tucker.

"Yeah. I'm sorr-"

"Save it. Vulcan wouldn't want any pity." Tucker nodded. Rogers looked around him and saw that half the group was either KIA or MIA. He saw Sarge shot by the raygun and so did Wash. But he doesn't even know if they're alive. Only one confirmed report, he had hope they survived at least.

"Hey something's come up." Felix said. The Reds and the Blues went up to a makeshift office where a woman was standing at attention.

"Michal Caboose, Dexter Grif, Richard Simmons, Dan Rogers and Lavernius Tucker. The five of you have traveled great distances, found alien artifacts, brought corrupt men to justice and bested the most dangerous war criminals the galaxy has ever seen. And know it seems fate has brought you to our doorstep. I'm aware that you've been informed of our situation and I understand your reluctance to help fight a war that is not your own. We have received word that the Federal army has your friends in captivity." Rogers had a faint smile at least he know that some of his friends might still be alright. "If they're alive it means that they can be rescued and this will yours. So I'm going to make you a promise. If you help us take back our home, we'll help you take back your friends, and when this is all over you can take our best ship and leave."

"Alright." Rogers said. "But I'm not helping you because you saved us, I'm helping you so I can kill Locus. Once he's dead and I have my friends back we're leaving war or no war."

"Alright." The women said. "You'll each be given a squad, they'll follow you to the gates of hell. All I ask for right now is that you give them hope." Hope what a funny word. So small but it meaning is something so large it can't be measured in any way that what Vulcan told him once, Rogers thought. The group left, where they found a large group of starry eyed recruits.

"Alright let's run some drills." Tucker said.


	2. Chapter 2

**What kind of drinker are you?**

"Hi I'm Dan Rogers and I am here to talk to you about Poison." Sarge then popped out of nowhere. "I mean alcohol." Sarge then slinked away. "Sorry he doesn't like it when you say the 'cool version'. For most of you, you probably have had a beer or wine. But take it from me I've had every kind of drink there is." Rogers walked over to table. "First is whisky." Rogers took of his helmet and sipped it. "Now aged whiskey is fine and smooth but you can get drunk off your ass real fast. Next is rum and pepsi. It is sweet and it lingers. My favorite Vodka, most people say it is terrible but I like to drink it straight." He took out a bottle and downed it in a minute.

"Hey Rogers." Grif said.

"I'm not drunk." Rogers then fell down passed out.

"I'll make some coffee. Vulcan make some coffee!"

 **Not my best Psa.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Squeals**

"Hi I'm Dexter Grif."

"And Emma Vulcan."

"We are here to talk to you about the world plight. Unnecessary Squeals."

"They are destroying the cinema experience." Vulcan said.

"Yeah Like superman twenty and spiderman hundred." Vulcan shattered at hearing the name.

"I saw that and I wanted to barf, I did like ninety nine though."

"Anyways Hollywood is so obsessed with redoing movies there isn't anything original anymore."

"I once sent a screenplay that was original and the producers fought to the death for it." Vulcan said.

"Really?"

"You remember that show Producer deathmatch, they were fighting over my script."

"Shit, anyways remember don't make squeals." Vulcan looked at her phone.

"Damit it they're making spiderman hundred and one." Vulcan said throwing her phone.

 **I just want to tell you guys that If you need help making an OC just hit me up. I'll rarely say no for almost any reason.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Season 12**

Rogers was out with Grif, Simmons and Caboose. Grif was on the radio while Simmons tried to unlock the door. Grif was yelling at one of his recruits, Bitters. He hated that he was called gold team. "Grif get over here. Now!" Rogers barked. Grif sighed and came over towards the door.

"I can't believe you're bitching about colors, I mean Rogers doesn't care." Simmons said.

"First, his armor is fire-red, second Fire team is an awesome name." Grif said. Rogers shook his head and ready for when the door open. The first second the door opened Caboose ran in screaming and firing his gun at nothing.

"So I talk on the radio and its jeopardizing the mission, but that happens and everything is fine?" Rogers smirked as he ready for the second door. As it opened he ran through and took cover and radio into his squad.

"Ellis the snipers in position?"

"Roger that captain Rogers I mean-."

"Remember, pick your targets carefully. Aim for people on turrets, soldiers with heavy weapons or drivers. Rogers out." Rogers then followed Grif and Simmons down the hall. As they got closer to the objective Simmons quickly radio in.

"Alright is everyone ready?" He heard everyone place their answers, Simmons got choked up with talking to a squad mate. It was funny, that Kimball would put Simmons in charge of a squad of all girls. He shook it off and got ready as Grif counted down.

"3...2...1...go!" Grif yelled. They came around the corner but it seem the enemy knew they were coming. "Everyman for themselves!" Rogers fired his rifle at a man on the turret. When he got onto the battlefield it was a cluster fuck. Everyone was either running, screaming or on fire. Rogers could see his snipers falling of the ridge. Just as things seemed they couldn't get any worse the siren went off and Kimball came down. Everyone froze, and Rogers held his breath.

"What the hell was that!" she yelled. "What is the point of these training exercises if you people aren't going to work together?!"

"But we did!" Simmons said all offended.

"You had a plan, you were organized but once again you crumbled under the pressure. Lieutenants debrief with your CO. Everyone else roundup training weapons and uniforms." she began to walk away.

"And what are we supposed to say to them, 'hey sorry you still suck'." Grif said.

"Tell them what they need to hear." She walked away. When Rogers turned around they saw each of their lieutenants.

"You wanted see us sirs?" Ellis said.

"Follow me Ellis." When the two were, far enough Rogers gave him hell. "What the hell Ellis. How do you guys even fall of the ridge. I did not even see any of you guys take out a single sim-Fed."

"I'm sorry sir. The turre-"

"Don't sorry sir me. I specially told you to pick your targets and who were on the hit list?"

"Turrets, heavy armor and-"

"Turrets! I said turrets. Dismissed." The young trooper walked away in shame as Rogers went back to the Reds and Blue.

"I think you're a little to hard him." Simmons said.

"This is war Simmons. If we want our friends back, I need to be hard on him, Rogers then walked away past Grif who was telling the story of how they took down the Meta. The recruits were eating out of his hand. This was the usually thing for him, he would tell stories so the troopers would worship him or give him bites of their meals. Once he was finished the troopers were awe struck. It didn't last though, Kimball called them to her office over the P.A. He got and to her office, when he got there he found Tucker. Caboose was excited to see him but Tucker shoved him away.

"So how was the mission?" Rogers asked.

"It fell apart in away. How's patrol?"

"No Feds have stumbled to the mouth of the cave yet. Just cat wasps and what ever animal wants scraps."

"Wait what do you mean it fell 'apart in away'? What happened." Simmons asked.

"Oh I'll tell you what happened." Felix said entering the room. "Captain Tucker here disobeyed orders and took it on himself to recover a hard drive full of Federal Army secrets. Which cost him two of his men." Tucker looked down in shame. "That's a pretty damn trade I say so myself." Tucker seemed surprised at this but it did not daze Rogers. Felix was in it for the money, he'd joined the Fed's if they'd offer a penny more but since Locus was working for them he joined up with the rebels. Kimball came down and began to talk Rogers barely listened but six words picked his ears up.

"I know where your friends are." Rogers began to get excited but quickly calmed down. "From the looks of it they've been moved around a bit."

"Finally we can rescue Sarge!"

"Don't celebrate just yet. As I said they've been moved around fairly regularly and that isn't going to stop. Right now they're held up at a compound just north of in a week they'll be sent to the capital."

"So let's just run and gun." Rogers said.

"The compound she's talking about is twice the size Tucker and I just raided, breaking in is just suicide breaking someone is the equivalent of suicide and dying puppies."

"Always sunshine and puppy dogs with you." Rogers said sarcastically.

"Kimball will you please talk sense into them."

"When I first heard about you five, I envision strong, daring soldiers."

"And?" Rogers said waiting for the punchline.

"And now that I've come to know you I've found that you're something else. It turns out you're a bunch-"

"Cowards?"

"Losers?"

"Jackass?" Rogers added.

"Misfits. You're oddballs and you don't fit in. That's why my men look up to you and why moral is at an all time high." The caused Rogers to feel a bit better. He was the most normal out of the group but in general he was an odd ball too. "We're an army of underdogs and outcast, but right now I cannot authorize a rescue mission on a large scale. Funny enough you're all great fighters when you're together but individually you're not fit enough to lead others but I'm going to give you five days. Five days to assemble a small team with the best of each of your platoons and if you can convince me that you're ready by the end of those five days, then you will have my support."

"Five days!" Tucker said.

"You got to give us at least a week." Rogers said.

"No, you have five days and not an hour more." Rogers nodded and the group left outside.

"Five days, my naps take longer god damnit." Rogers watched Felix approached.

"Take my advice gentlemen. Live to fight another day."

"No. I'm going to help our friends." Rogers said.

"Hey what with the gun?" Tucker asked.

"This is a plasma rifle, it's my cut."

"You get paid in guns?"

"You thinks these guys have any money? They paid me with old alien tech. This is the only reason this shit hole was colonized. It had a bunch of alien ruins. Too bad the UNSC abandoned the place. But hey their loss is my gain."

"Hey why not just use this stuff?" Rogers asked.

"They don't work. But once I get out of here I'm selling this stuff to the highest bidder. Now for business. I can help you for a one time fee. Maybe an alien energy sword?"

"I don't think so." Tucker scoffed. "You could help us for free."

"Yeah. Let me think about that. Yeah no. I want a TV the size of a billboard."

"Come on." Rogers begged. "It's the right thing to do."

"If I remembered correctly none of you wanted a part of this. But now they have your friends. Everyone has their price." Felix left and the group dispersed. Rogers called his squad front and center, after a minute his squad was lined up.

"Alright, I am going on a mission and I will pick the best of my squad to assist me. Now all of you are good soldiers, but I can only bring one of you." Everyone was silent and Rogers went up to Ellis. "You are the best shot so I will allow you to join my task force." Ellis saluted his commanding officer. "Now follow me soilder." The two went towards the podium where everyone else had chosen their companies. Rogers got on top the podium and Simmons began to talk.

"Thank you for joining us here today. Now why don't we just go down the line and introduce ourselves." The first one up was a man from Caboose's team.

"Names Smith and I believe that Caboose is the wisest individuals I've ever met." Rogers looked at him, I guess he hasn't met too many people. That all Rogers could think about.

"Really?" Rogers asked. "Is there another Caboose in your squad?"

"Um no sir."

"Moving on." Tucker said.

"Hello, I'm Katie Jensen." She continued talking until she began to gag. Rogers was ready to go save her but she got back on her feet. "Sorry choked on my own spit."

"Eww!" Everyone said.

"I'm Bitters."

"Private Palomo, slayer of women, woer of evil. Wait I got that-" Ellis cut him off.

"James Ellis. Best damn shot in the army."

"Yay I'd like to see th-" Before Grif could finish Ellis had shot a single sniper round that hit a rock that almost bashed Grif in the head. "

"You guys bring the groupies, I bring the rock star." Simmons didn't even care what Roger said and he went back to talking.

"Alright as you all are aware, we're here for the sole purpose of rescuing the remaining survivors from a UNSC ship wreck. We all know them as Donut, Wash and Sarge." Rogers looked down as he remembered a name that was unfairly taken off the list.

"We got five days to train you guys. So we're starting right now. Any questions?"

"Who is in charge?" Smith asked.

"I am." All of the Reds and Blues said in unison.

"Well I'm obviously the one who should be leading us." Simmons said in a smug tone. "I'm the most logical of the group."

"You can't function if there's a girl around." Rogers said. "I'm the one who should be leading. I'm great under pressure and don't feed on the praise of others."

"Nah, I should be the leader. I love the praise and pampering of others and I don't want to lose it." Grif said.

"I known, raise your hand if you were a leader before joining this army." Caboose said.

"That was a fluke." Simmons said.

"If you want experience, I actually been going on missions."

"Excuse me sirs? We can always vote." The Reds and Blues looked at each other. It wasn't the worst plan they had. Everyone got off the stage except Simmons. Rogers watched closely at what his opponent had to say

"My fellow soldiers if you elect me for leader, you won't just be voting a kind and intelligent leader you'll be voting for victory.I've seen countless battle and skirmishes and concluded where the enemy will step next before he even knew. A vote of Dick Simmons is a vote for America."

"But we're not in America."

"And DnD doesn't count." Rogers yelled.

"Fuck!" Simmons yelled. Rogers went next. He cracked his knuckles and neck before he spoke.

"I have seen real military battles and unlike my friends except Tucker I have been in the field. Thank you."

"You only guard the entrance!" Grif yelled. Rogers sighed as he let Caboose have turn.

"I will put kool-aid in all the water fountains, we won't have to wear uniforms any more and Principal Kimball will allow us double recess."

"Caboose you're not running for class president." Rogers went over to Simmons.

"If this was kindergarten he would have my vote." Rogers mocked.

"No don't you see."

"Oh god this guy again." Grif sighed.

"We won't need uniforms anymore, because the war will be over. Kimball will send us into the world and we'll never need to raise a gun again."

"It sound good when you say it like that." Rogers said.

"What about the kool-aid thing?" Simmons asked.

"Ya that sound awesome." Grif was next, he cleared his throat.

"Dibs!"

"Wait what?" Rogers said.

"I call dibs."

"You can't do that!" exclaimed Tucker.

"You sure?"

"Grif!" the group yelled.

"Alright."

"You're up Tucker. Literally break a leg."

"Thanks." Tucker went to the stage and it fell silent. "Um, hi. Names Tucker. I'm a lover not a fighter and-"

"Please god tell me that you guys haven't been standing around talking all morning." Felix said.

"All right, look. You want the truth? I don't want to be your leader, being the leader sucks it's hard work and you have to put up with people you hate." Everyone turned their eyes to Palomo. "But I want to get my friends back and seeing that's our mission I will deal with whatever bullshit there is to get them if I was holding a mike this is where I'd drop it."

"I vote for Tucker." Jensen said. Rogers nodded at Ellis, and he raised his hand.

"I vote for Tucker." Ellis said.

"Agreed." Bitters said.

"Yeah!" Smith said.

"Me five?"

"Congrats Tucker, I have no doubt that you are the right choice." Rogers said. Tucker was an alright soldier but Rogers was willing to trust him with his life.

"Yeah I got some confetti for you." Felix said in a ultra sarcastic tone. "So training or just dicking around?"

"Alright I got an idea." Tucker said. "Jensen I want you add cameras to our suits."

"Alright!" For the next hour the group had camera attached to each other suits.

"What's the point of this again?" Bitters asked.

"This is going to help you be betters em Simmons." Tucker answer.

"Jensen and I have installed capture software into all of our helmets. Allowing us to transmit what we see on the battlefield to a local server."

"Do they only record on the battlefield or all the time." Palomo asked in a worried tone.

"All the time. Duh!"

"I don't know how I feel about that."

"Just take off your helmet in 'personal time'." Rogers said.

"Not like that. What happens if it catches me doing embarrassing." He actually had faith in this, when Grif,Caboose and Ellis came back he was ready.

"Sir I know we can't use real guns but I am terrible with the prop guns." Ellis whinned.

"Just shut and listen to Tucker." Ellis saluted and fell quiet.

"Okay, so our mission today will be to disarm and apprehend an enemy soldier."

"One guy *Pfft* easy enough."

"Wait for the twist."

"The soldier is Felix." Everyone gasped. "If we can take out the best fighter in the New Republic I'd say we stand a pretty good chance against the Feds." Felix went to talk to Tucker.

"Alright, this isn't going to easy Ellis but I fought the Meta and I say we stand a pretty good chance espacial with a grade A sniper."

 **Five hours later**

Rogers laid bloody and bruised in a room waiting to review the tapes. They began to play on the big Tv. He was fixated on himself and Ellis. It began with the group about to ambush Felix, they arguing about a flash band and freaked out when Smith said that he gave his flash bang to Caboose.

"We'll try this, we'll train so laps now." They began to jog around the base. Caboose was in front with Rogers behind him. After a hour Rogers and Ellis tried the snipers approach. He was on an overlook with Ellis. Ellis aimed careful and fired but Felix activated his light shield and the prop bullet hit Rogers in the face. They tried over and over, failure after failure, day after day. But they kept going try after try not giving up hope. After a few more attempts he found himself watching the footage, Tucker left, Rogers guessed he was going to either take Felix one on one or something else. Rogers was worried about the something else part. But he just went to the mess hall and grabbed some lunch, as much as he wanted to help Tucker he knew he couldn't.

"Hey Simmons."

"Rogers, I saw the sniper thing, it was pretty good id-"

"MEN GET OVER HERE NOW!" Grif yelled.

"Got to go." Simmons said. Rogers finished and went to see what the commotion was about. When he got there, he found Grif crying and Bitters vomiting his guts out.

"Simmons dare I ask."

"Grif is turning into Sarge, Bitters ate a snack cake that was ten years old and that was also Grif's."

"Wait!? Grif has had a food item for ten years and hasn't eaten it!?" This was the most surprising thing to happen to him. Grif kept freaking out and Rogers stayed around the guys to help Grif calm down. After a few minutes Tucker came by.

"Meet me by the bunks?"

"Why?" Simmons asked.

"We're leaving. Now meet me by the bunks." Tucker looked over his shoulder then ran off. The guys looked at each other and then they ran towards the bunks. Even Grif was making some good ground, when they got there Simmons was the first to ask questions.

"What do you mean by 'leaving'."

"We're going to break into that compound and bust out our friends."

"But we still have some time left." Rogers said. "And everyone is improving."

"Don't you get it Rogers the squad is not coming with us."

"Why would we do that?" Grif asked.

"I don't know if you notice but our 'super team' sucks."

"I don't know, everyone is pretty good except Bitters."

"I would argue with you Rogers but you are kind of right."

"look Felix is right, we're just going to get more people killed."

"And just get ourselves killed. That sound nice." Grif said sarcastically.

"We fought like a bajillion robots."

"We had Church."

"What about CT or the Meta?"

"We got lucky."

"Bullshit." Rogers said.

"Look we may not be able to teach people how to fight, but the five of us can totally pull this off. We're not going to get another chance like this, we just got to go in and get everyone back. After that Wash will know what to do." Rogers was sold, Tucker was right about this. The five of them could pull this off if given the chance.

"Even Felix couldn't break into this place?" Rogers didn't care about what Felix can and can't do.

"We're not Felix. He's smart, the Fed's won't expect dumb. We keep trying to strategize and use code names and act like real soldiers but the truth is we're not real soldiers. So I just say we go in and do what we do best!"

"Which is?"

"To fuck shit up." Rogers said loading his SMG.

"That's your plan. We just wing it?" Simmons said an annoyed voice.

"Well let's go." Grif said.

"Really Grif? This is the worse plan we have ever had." Simmons said waving his hands. Rogers didn't care, the best victories he ever had was won by winging it. "So how are we getting there then?"

"Alright! I snuck into Kimball's office and took all over the data I took from the Fed's lab. So now we got a map that will lead us straight to them. All we need is a ride."

"We can borrow a warthog. They got a slightly busted passenger one."

"Nah they got a lot of them." Grif said. "It won't kill em if they're missing two."

"Alright that just leaves the Rebels. I don't think they'd be happy if we just left all the sudden." Tucker was silent for a minute, he looked at the recorder.

"Alright Rogers, Grif. You get the food and warthogs we'll meet up with you." Grif and Rogers packed food and stole two warthog, they waited around the front of the cave, Simmons and Caboose went to Grif's warthog while Tucker got shotgun with him. After ten minutes Rogers hooked his helmet to the stereo and began to play his 'Awesome' playlist of punk rock and western. After awhile the jungle turned to sand and the sand to stone. Rogers looked down at his fuel gauge and found it nearly empty.

"Alright there should be a refuel station in two minutes." After two minutes Tucker was right, they parked the car near the pumps. Rogers found Grif and Simmons playing best worst super power.

"Alright how abo-"

"About a superhero powers is he can vomit on command and it's toxic."

"I think Grif already has that superpower." Simmons laughed. Rogers laughed with him for a sec before he began to walk around, he found nothing that would indicate any recent activity. "The place looks abandoned."

"Whoo let's loot." Rogers shrugged as he joined the looting train.

"Looting, looting!" The two sang in unison.

"Make sure you get me some magazines." Tucker said.

"Me too." Suddenly there was a loud thud.

"What was that?" asked Simmons.

"Maybe it's the owners."

"I was just joking about the looting." Rogers chuckled.

"Hey Caboose tell em they got customers."

"Ok." Caboose said running off. Rogers and Grif went inside, while Simmons began to refuel the car. While inside Rogers got a plastic bag and began to get his groceries. He grabbed water, beef jerky, sodas and candies, which were mostly runts. When he was finished he went to the front and grabbed a couple magazines. He waited for a minutes until Grif ran out.

"We got to go, don't bother paying."

"Why?"

"The owners are dead." Rogers let out a faint gasp before running out and putting the bags in front. He watched Tucker wander off so he, Grif and Simmons followed him quietly. Once they caught up to Caboose, Rogers went over to a crate and watched a group of odd looking soldier, there armor was black as night. He couldn't hear them but one voice stood out, it was locus. The soldiers talked amongst them before walked away without ever known someone was watching from the shadows.

"I can tell you they were Feds." Roger heard Tucker say. "I heard one of them mention Locus."

"They didn't look like the typical soldiers." Rogers pointed out. "They're probably specialists or an assassin squad."

"What ever they were I think we need to get to the base. Now." said Tucker. Rogers went back towards the warthog and left r. "Hey word of advice, your taste of music sucks." said Tucker. Rogers rolled his eyes at Tucker comment.

"So how long till we reach the base?"

"A good five hours. So I'd rest up." Rogers took Tucker advice, It wasn't long till the heat from the sun was replaced by the cold of the wind. This woke Rogers up pretty fast and made him very nervous as he looked and saw the jungle, the desert and even a battle which looked like a hundred miles away. "Don't like heights?"

"Don't like cliffs." Rogers said holding on his seat with dear life, after another half hour the group found a place to park the warthogs. He jumped out and jumped around to warm up. He then went to a small crevice, and squeezed through until they came across a large wall. "So how do we go around it?"

"Not a clue, anyone have any ideas?" Caboose raised his hand but the group ignored him.

"We can try scaling the wall." Simmons suggested.

"Too obvious."

"Alright Caboose." Tucker sighed.

"We melt our way in."

"Holy shit that might work!"

"Really?"

"Ya we'll just go under the wall."

"How?" Grif asked. Tucker pulled out his sword and stabbed it in the ground. The heat from the sword created a hole and the group fell nearly ten feet.

"I think I broke my ass bone." Rogers whinned.

"Hey what was that noise?" A voice said in the distance.

"Crap!"

"Let's just get out of here."

"There could be more guards."

"I got an idea! Just bare with me." Grif said making a snowman around everyone. This is impossible, Rogers thought. No way anyone would buy this.

"Huh just a couple of harmless snowmen. You guys wouldn't know who was making that racket would you?" The Federal soldier asked. Rogers couldn't believe he thought snowmen could talk. "Well time for target practice." *swoosh*. "Why snowman why?" Rogers got out and buried the soldier in snow. He then shook off the remanding snow.

"Alright are intel says that there nothing between this tunnel and the detention facility."

"Awesome." Rogers said.

"No not awesome." Simmons went to the edge of the tunnel and all there was open space."Well be spotted as soon as we leave the tunnel."

"Come on look li-" There suddenly a loud horn came booming around the entire valley and Federal soldiers came out of other buildings. "How are we going to sneak past that?" Rogers asked.

"We're not." Tucker said standing up. Tucker went back to the cave. He stopped and then turned around. "Alright we can't sneak past those guys, so instead we're going to make a lot of noise instead."

"Alright so do we just bang pots and pans or blow something up."

"Nope. We're going to fuck up this pipes." Tucker then slashed the pipe and murky water came gushing out. They rushed to the front of the tunnel and waited.

"Alert catastrophic damage to sewer pipeline in sector three. Warning sewage detected in bartacks." All the soldier began to ran away and the Reds and Blues took their chance. After a minute of running they made it to the detention center doors.

"Open the door Simmons." Rogers said.

"What do you mean?"

"You're the smart one. You're good at hacking."

"No well um. I don't work so well under pressure." Then suddenly without warning opened. Rogers ready his gun, but he saw next he never thought would happen ever again. A icy blue women stood at the ready with her rifle.

"Vulcan?"

"Rogers?" He went up to and grabbed her. He grabbed her and they spun and took off their helmets, they locked lips and kissed passionately for a minute.

"I thought you were dead." he said with tears in his eyes.

"No Locus shot me with some paralytic. I couldn't move but I still could hear."

"So what happened?" Rogers asked.

"I can fill you in on that." Wash said stepping up.

 **Several weeks earlier**

Vulcan laid on the hard ground, she watched as Federal soldier picked her up and dragged her away. She slowly regained the ability to move her arms and legs after a few days. A female doctor took off armor but she grabbed her by the collar. One of the nurse tried to sedate her but it didn't work. They put a straight jacket, she tried to resist but it was futile. "I will kill all of you. You took Rogers away from me. You hear me." After another few days in solitary confinement Vulcan escorts where she met up with Wash and the others.

"Why is she in a straight jacket." Washington asked.

"She attempted to kill, main and even bit off fingers of a nurse."

"It still hurts you bitch." A nurse said. Vulcan growled at the nurse and he backed away.

"Take off the jacket." Wash said. The nurse carefully took off the jacket, and ran away screaming.

"What's happening?" Vulcan asked.

"Well just give me a minute." Wash quickly explained what was going on. Vulcan was still angry, she quickly took back what the Feds stole from her, first was her tomahawk, her gun a the emerald ring.

"This is really messed up." Vulcan said rubbing her shoulder. "Can you take me to see the guys?" Wash nodded. For the next few neeks Vulcan trained trained and kept to the Reds and Blues or what was left of them.

 **Now**

"So that's the story." Wash said. Vulcan quickly fell to her knees.

"Oh god it was horribly. I had to have a court date therapist. I had to talk about my feeling and my parents."she cried.

"So the Feds aren't evil?" Rogers said.

"No just scared."

"Still this isn't adding up. It also seems...familiar."

"Familiar? How so."

"Two armys who think the other one is evil and 'mercenaries' coming to save the day." Rogers shuttered at the thought of another Red vs Blue scenario. "Oh yeah I'm a captain."

"Oh. Wait do you hear that?"

"No why?"

"There were alarms." Simmons said. Rogers listen closely and didn't anything, not even soldiers. The group went outside and found it dead, literally. It seems a battle passed through.

"What-"

"The-"

"Hell?" Rogers looked around and found nothing but ash. He sifted through it and found a wedding ring and hand that was just bone which got him freaked out so much he threw it.

"Did someone napalm the area." said Rogers. Wash went ahead and called out. Rogers got up and followed him. "IS anyone there?" Vulcan heard static, she looked around and saw it was coming from the jeep no more than twenty thirty feet away.

"Enemy contact! Fall back- Ahhh." The radio went silent, Vulcan ready her gun and kept looking. For anything, a shimmer of light or a glare. She went farther up the valley and saw Sarge talking to a soldier, when suddenly he was hit by a flash of light and turned to dust. She stood there with her jaw wide open. There was screaming, horrible screaming of pain, then it stopped. Vulcan slowly regrouped with everyone. As she got closer she saw someone shot a sticky detonator to the jeep.

"Run. Bomb." She yelled. She tackled Sarge out of the way and just in time. The jeep blew up in a fireball.

"Little lady, you just saved my ass and I thank you for it." She helped him up but she saw shimmers of light and then she saw a little red dot on her body.

"Fuck." Just as things couldn't get worse Locus decloaked.

"Like sheep to the pen. Ready for the slaughter." Rage took a hold of Rogers. He aimed his gun for the center of the green X on Locus helmet. "I advise you stand down, child." Locus then showed his cards to the table. The people from the gas station decloaked aiming their guns at his forehead. Vulcan looked and saw there had to been a dozen of these special units, she could take out one or two before she was shot and turned to dust. Rogers lowered his gun.

"Well this it. Didn't think I die by firing squad." Rogers looked down and saw Tucker readying a grenade to throw, Wash noticed so he try to kept Locus busy. But Locus was feed up because he drew his rifle and fired, Felix jumped out of nowhere and activated his light shield.

"Tucker grenade." Tucker quickly threw it to Felix who caught it. When it seemed that Felix would throw it he just began to laugh instead.

"That was close. Nice throw Tucker." laughed Felix. In a single action Rogers realized what was going on. Felix was playing the rebels just as Locus was playing the Feds. They kept each other informed, so they could drag out the conflict. He felt sick to his stomach at what atrocities Felix had committed.

"So this just chess to you huh. I'm guessing Kimball's the king but you're the queen. The one piece that doesn't seem important, but is really the most crucial." Rogers said with anger.

"Ah Rogers you got me. This is a game to me." Felix laughed evilly. "But I'm not the king nor queen and Kimball well, she's more of a pawn if you catch my drift. Some wants this planet and the only problem is the people. If I was in charge of this clusterfuck I'd just nuke it, but our employer has other an entire planet dies over night people ask questions but if you find that the settlers killed each other, it's just tragic."

"You started this war." Tucker yelled.

"No no. These people hated each other already. We just gave the final 'push'." Rogers just couldn't stop thinking how Felix and Locus used these people. Just like Project Freelance did so many years ago,he dislike Felix, but he never thought he was a monster.

"You'll pay for this." yelled Vulcan.

"Oh, I already have." He laughed as he pulled out alien tech. "Tell you this though, you guys helped alot in fueling the fires of war."

"Enough!" Locus yelled. "There will be no rescue for you. All of you will die today with the rest, no one will find your bodies, no one will know the truth and no one is going to stop me from killing all you and everyone on this planet ."

"Alright." A familiar voice said. "That's all I need to hear." the mercenary pulled the pin on a grenade, then dropped it. Rogers and the reds looked at each other and nodded. Rogers fired a couple shots and killed a mecr that was aiming for Carolina. Once she reached the ground her armor turned back to the aqua blue. Suddenly it went to hell, Carolina began to fight with Felix while the Red's and Blue's fought with the mercs. Vulcan cracked her knuckles as she punched Felix who was busy with Carolina. Vulcan took this and puched Felix in the head.

"Bitch." he yelled as he pulled a knife. Vulcan dodged and quickly pulled out her tomahawk. She slashed Felix's hand. "Fuck!" he yelled backing away.

"I got this." Carolina said. Vulcan nodded her head and returned to the Red's and Blue, she looked at Tucker who a merc was about to shoot.

"Duck." she yelled towards Tucker. He did so and she threw her tomahawk hitting the Mercenary in the visser. She kept fighting until Carlina got knocked back, in the confusion she saw Doc Grey cowering. Vulcan grabbed her and went towards the Reds and Blues and next thing she knew Carolina pulled a future cube and in a flash of light Vulcan fell from five feet. She fell and hit the ground, once she got back on her feet she felt sick to her stomach.

"Is everyon-" Vulcan interrupted Wash by taking off her helmet and throwing up all over the ground and on everyone's feet.

"Sorry." Vulcan said in a sickly tone.

"Oh god." Grif said. "I think the future cube loosened up my armor. I can feel it seep in." Vulcan could hear Carolina laughed.

"This in not funny Caroline."

"I never thought I'd be so glad to see you idiots again."

"Miss me assholes?" Church said popping up.

"No." Vulcan smirked as she went back to vomiting. "Oh god I feel like i'm 21 again."

"You guys go I need to take a looked at Vulcan." Grey said. Vulcan then left with .

Meanwhile Rogers was cleaning his armor with the guys. "Dude what's wrong with your gal?" Grif said empting his leg.

"I don't know maybe your stupid cubes made her sick."

"Hey don't bad mouth the cubes."

"He right thought." Grey said. "The stress of the past few weeks have been high and the travel didn't help."

"Grey gave me some meds." She said with an uneasy laugh. "I think I can smell colors, which is cool."

"Now excuse me I got to help your friend with the nasty knife wound." The group followed Grey as she patched up Carolina.

"So if have a sec I want to know what's going on?" Vulcan said to Carolina.

"Ya, we've been tricked, backstabbed and the worst possible thing...Bamboozled!" Sarge said.

"Yeah and when that happens you Freelancer had your hands in the pocket of it." Rogers said.

"Project Freelancer is dead." Carolina said in defense.

"Colorful space Marines stop corruption. That was the news article Locus showed Doyle. I thought the title was meant to describe appearances."

"Yeah Caboose set fire to their offices. Three times." Vulcan said.

"Well I wanted hobo popcorn!" Caboose said crossing his arms.

"Enough!" Everyone fell silent. "Project freelancer isn't behind this. This is someone else."

"Right." Vulcan said rolling her eyes.

"Look after we crashed, Carolina picked up a transmission that a couple of assholes were selling cloaking equipment. We couldn't let that happen so we left."

"And what figured we'd be fine! I had to fight cat wasps just to take a shower for the first week of being there. "

"Cat what." Church said.

"Fugiens mortem. A type of wasp native to Chorus."

"Flying death?" Church sai.

"Yeah early settlers said they strip the flesh off ya but they are near extinct."

"Alright enough. There was no way to know what this would of happened. Right now we need to focus on the bigger issue." Wash said trying to calm everyone down.

"We started investigating and didn't take long to realize that something was wrong with this planet. Abandoned cities, soldiers everywhere. We kept to the shadows and gather as much as we intel we could and what we found was worse than I anticipated."

"How so?" Wash asked.

"These space pirate have managed to acquire Freelancer equipment and manufacturing more and more advanced versions of it."

"How advanced?" Rogers asked raising his hand.

"One's that don't require AI." Uncomfortable ideas raced through Vulcan's mind. A group of genocidal maniacs are wielding tools that made it a bitch to take down the worse freelancer.

"I thought the UNSC confiscated everything." Simmons said.

"Not everything." Rogers said looking out at the jungle. "Somewhere on the god forsaken rock is a ship full of Freelancer tech. Or I guess that there was a ship full of it."

"Gold star to Rogers. Simmons I would've expected more from you." Church said.

"Wait that would me-" Rogers was cut of.

"Someone wanted our ship to crash."

"So that would mean none of us are responsible for our ship crashing."

"Why?"

"NO REASON!" the group said in unison. Church popped up again.

"You guys are missing the point. Someone managed to make sure Freelancer equipment end up here. These guys aren't some asshole mercenaries." Vulcan couldn't help but look at Carolina. "They're organized and they managed to work their way into our own forces."

"So don't trust anyone?" Tucker said.

"Bingo." Church said.

"One more thing, have we forgotten about the two armies ready to blow each other brains out? We got to tell em they're being used!"

"That's not going to be easy." Carolina said uneasy.

"You got those teleporter cubes, let's just zap back to the New Republic and the Federal army."

"We only got a few of those left, they're real tricky to use and put enormous strain on the body. Just look at what happened to Vulcan. She was puking like a girl on prom after the punch bowl got spiked."

"Not to mention these 'pirates' monitor all radio transmissions. We did try to contact you guys but it got jammed."

"Just think what they'll do if you try to run and tell Kimball, they probably at their sides now or even better their cloaked friends.."

"We need more intel, we just need the upper hand before we can even think about taking these guys on, and if my intel is correct we don't have much time."

"What makes you say that?" Sarge asked.

"We've managed to eavesdrop on a few conversations here and they got plans and protocols for just about everything."

"Which means that 13 people know the truth." Church said popping in front of everyone's visser. "Until those 13 people are hunted down, they can only do one thing...finish what they started." Vulcan felt bad at the thought of hundreds of innocent people being kill. "Now you guys get some rest." The group the dispersed, and Vulcan and Rogers met up.

"So Vulcan do you still have your ring?" Vulcan pulled out a ring from her pocket. Rogers was happy. "So do you want to get married now? It's going to be a long time until we can leave." Vulcan nodded.

"Hey Sarge can you come over here?" she yelled.

"So what do you need?"

"This is going to be a little awkward but are you ordain." Rogers asked nervously.

"Sorry, licence expired a few years ago."

"But I'm ordained!" Grey said in her cheery voice. "You'd be surprised on how many people ask me to marry them on their deathbed. It get's real silent on the 'death till we part' bit. I mean it gets real silent, uncomfortable. Any way do you have the vows." The two put on their rings.

"Yes." the two said in unison.

"Emma, most people say it's love at first sight but that wrong. Love is slow. As I got to know you I came to realize I love you."

"Dan, when I kissed you on the beach I was scared. But I don't regret it, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I Pronounced you husband and wife." The two took off their helmets and kissed passionately. "Almost forgot, sorry what's your last name?"

"Rogers."

"You are now Mr & Ms Rogers." Rogers looked over and saw Sarge crying.

"I just love weddings." Sarge sniffed.

"NO!" Grif yelled in the distance. Rogers shook his head as he and his new wife went to see the commotion. When he got there he saw Carolina trying to steal Grif's new gun.

"Come on I just want to look at it." Church said.

"That what the UNSC said about the Grifshot."

"Huh?"

"Oh right, I can't believe you cried when they didn't give it back." said Rogers.

"Hey it had sentimental value." Rogers and Vulcan looked at each other, they began to leave but don't Donut stopped em.

"Hey is that ring." Donut said in a girlish voice.

"Yeah we just got married." Vulcan said.

"Aw, I wanted be the flower girl." Donut said pouting.

"Wait you got married, I guess the ground is going to be shaking now tonight. Bow chica bow bow." Vulcan punched Tucker in the gut, then walked off. They were about to have a few romanic minutes until Grif started to scream again.

"Can't everything stay calm for five minutes." Rogers sighed. He went and saw Grif stole the laser gun back.

"Hey Donut, Donut?"

"Oh now you're talking to me."

"Ok you're pissed that I didn't have you at the wedding which was five minutes ago and technically we eloped."

"Was anyone else there?"

"*sigh* Sarge."

"What, we are no longer friends." Simmons came up and spoke.

"First congrats, second Grif stole back the rifle. He overpow- well overpowered would suggest strength. He sat on her."

"Excuse me, where did you get that gun?" Grey said walking up.

"I got after Carolina dropped it at the snow bank."

"The pirates been manufacturing these along with armor enhancements."

"So you're sure it's man made?" Grey ask walking up to Grif and gentle taking the gun.

"Yeah why?" Church asked.

"It isn't using human technology. It just fired some kind of modified plasma energy."

"It does kind of looks like the reddington two 82 project." Vulcan said.

"Ah, but it was never fully finished, due to the fact no natural resources could handle the amount of energy plasma bolts put out, except-."

"Alien tech."

"Precisely, I've seem this kind of energy at archeological dig sites."

"Wait you're ordained, a surgeon and an archaeologist?" Rogers asked.

"What can I say. A prodige needs a hobby."

"Hey didn't Felix say he was paid in alien tech?"

"He was carrying an old plasma rifle." Simmons said. Rogers did remember Felix talking about how the New Republic paid him in alien tech.

"Locus had a similar argument with the Federal army. They figured that trading useless antics for military experience was a good deal."

"So the Mercs stock up alien tech and hand it over for reverse engineering." Carolina said.

"Giving them a new kind of weapon."

"Do you have anything else like this?" Grey said handing back the rifle to Grif.

"What about the future cubs." Grif said snuggling his gun.

"The teleporter grenades." Rogers said.

"Right, I got a couple of here." Carolina then walked into the base. Everyone followed her, she pulled them out of the drawer and sat them down.

"They kind of look like the laser gun." Grif said holding the laser gun up next to a cube.

"That's your deductive reasoning! They're orange and glowing that doesn't mean they're related."

"There is some resemblance." Grif said all butt hurt.

"Right like the resemblance between me and fire." Rogers said.

"Hey Grif do you ever get your sister confused with mustard, because they're both yellow and cheap." Church said. Rogers began to laugh, but Vulcan hit him in the arm to shut up.

"Hey." Rogers said rubbing his arm.

"Grif is right, they both seem to utilize. Some degree of reverse enginering." Carolina said picking up the cube. "But had did you know what the teleporter cubes would look like?"

"Cause we had them in the canyon."

"You did?"

"We found them in an attempt to destroy the blues."

"Wait what!?" Wash yelled.

"Blues robot! Blues robot is what I meant. Yes."

"So how did you figure out to use them. We could only transport Junk."

"[And Doc.]" Lopez added.

"Crap." Vulcan said. Now she remembered who they forgot.

"[Well Doc kind of counts as junk.]"

"[Touche.]"

"Listen. If the same people making weapons had cargo on our ship, then we might be able to find out who they are." Church said.

"A manifest?"

"You got it Caroline." Rogers said.

"Don't call me that, one person is bad enough."

"A transport ship that size would need to keep track of its cargo."

"So we just need to find the manifest for the teleportation grenades."

"You really think a bunch of bad guys are really going to worry about paperwork?"

"Project Freelancer did." Wash said.

"Besides you got any other ideas?"

"*Sigh* No."

"Alright then, half of us will travel back to the canyon and crash site bravo for the manifest."

"Why the split?" Carolina turned to Simmons.

"Because rest of us need to search the other half of the ship. At crash site alpha." Vulcan sighed at the thought of the teleporter cubes. She got prepped, she sharpened his blade and loaded her battle rifle and grabbed a backpack. Once she was done she went with Blue team while Rogers went to red team. Grey voice her concerns of Carolina and Vulcan traveling via teleportation grenades. With a flash of light Vulcan fell on the ground in a sandy desert, She took off her helmet and vomited, she quickly stopped once Tucker and everyone else found them. She got up and looked at a tower which shot a light into the sky.

Meanwhile Rogers wandered around the old base picking MREs and whatever else looked important. There wasn't much, but Rogers did find a lot his and Vulcan's stuff. He went back into Red base and grabbed a few more things.

Back with the blues. Vulcan finally stopped vomiting and quietly followed the group. Tucker was bitching on and on about the cool gear the pirates didn't let it bother her. They had to face impossible odds, but they managed through. "Over here." Carolina yelled. Vulcan rushed over and found it was a working terminal. The ship gave her the creeps, it kinda reminded her of a horror movie,, soon a chainsaw wielding burned face Irish midget was going to attempted to kill them.

"Crap I got four hostiles that popped up on radar."

"How far?"

"Not very."

"I'll go try to find a choke point." Vulcan then went down the hall and hid behind some cover. She spotted her first enemy and fired away but they kept coming, she rushed back just in time. Tucker had pulled the flash drive and Carolina threw down a teleporter cube. She didn't feel as sick.

"You fucking jackass!" Church yelled.

"Church, he did the right thing. If he had done it a second later we'd all be dead and who could stop a civil war." Vulcan said getting up from the ground

"We almost had it! We only need a few more seconds."

"A few more seconds and Rogers would be a widower." Out of nowhere the Reds came back with Sarge holding a data pad.

"One manifest ready to go." Sarge said.

"At least the Reds managed to bring something back and all we-." Church stopped midsentence and looked towards Caboose. Vulcan saw a shimmer of light and knew that they must of accidently brought back one of the pirates. "Caboose." Church yelled as Caboose was taken at knife point. Carolina acted quickly disarming the mercenary but her injury caused her to fall down and couldn't get up. Grey rushed over and helped her.

"You, Vulcan help her inside I got some fungus stew." Vulcan nodded and carried Carolina inside. "Now I got some words for you. If you don't stop putting stress on your leg you will die from A blood loss or B get shot." Grey kept going on and on, after ten minutes of lettuce and another ten of cleaning the wound Carolina was back on her feet. Vulcan grabbed a bowl of fungus soup and spat it out. "You need to eat it, it will help with your vomiting and other things."

"Wait what is this other thing. Am I, no. Please tell me I'm not pregnant." Vulcan said in a worry tone.

"What no, you have low white blood cells."

Meanwhile Rogers was watching the prisoner, he had just regained conciseness. "Come on, if you let me go. I can make sure you get off this planet alive." The Pirate said.

"Sorry, dude but you tried to kill Caboose." After a couple of minutes Carolina came by.

"Leave." she said with her voice a flame. Rogers rushed out, he could hear her scream and cursing. Not to mention things shattering, at first he thought the guy was talking but when he heard a few words he was at loss of words.

"Why won't he talk!"

"Wait Carolina can't make a guy talk!" Rogers said in shock. He didn't pay much attention to what anyone else was saying. Carolina came back and Rogers stepped back.

"I don't get it he's not giving up!"

"Maybe if he listen to Rogers playlist he'd talk." Tucker said.

"This isn' the time for jokes." Church said.

"I'm not joking his playlist is 's a mix of punk and western."

"Really?" Carolina said.

"It's not that bad." Rogers said in defense

"Wait?" Grey said popping out of nowhere. "Did you say the prisoner is awake?"

"For now. But I got a bet riding on Carolina ripping out his spine in the next hour."

"Twenty bucks says he gets ripped in half. Long way." Rogers said..

"Gross. Deal." Grif said shaking Rogers hand.

"If you don't mind do you think I can have a few minutes alone with him."

"What'cha ya going to do. Give him a band aid."

"Well if you recall he and his partners turn everyone of my friends to dust. Anyone sick enough to do that would ne a 'checkup'."

"It's always the creepy happy ones that are the psychopaths." Rogers whispered to Simmons.

"I doubt- *screaming*." the group went to check it out and found it was coming from the building the pirate was held at. "Sarge I'm scared." Rogers heard Simmons say to Sarge. He even heard Carolina gulp nervously. When Grey came out she was covered in so much blood if it wasn't for the helmet you could have mistaken her for Sarge, she also had a detached arm under her shoulder.

"AH!" everyone said stepping back.

"His name is Zachary Miller, he's ex-military and he was ever so kind enough to hand over coordinates to a nearby radio jammer. Oh almost forgot I need to reattach this." she when back inside and the freelancers followed her.

"Well that was intense." Vulcan said in shock.

"Yeah." Tucker said. "I think I need to go cry." *boom*

"Sniper!" Carolina yelled. Vulcan ran to cover. She lined up a shot and took one of the snipers out.

"V," Tucker yelled. "Get to the lab."

"On it." she yelled back. Vulcan got up from her cover and rushed over towards the labs, she ducked behind cover and was ready to fire her gun but there was a flash of light and they were in a desert. Instead of throwing up Vulcan fainted, Rogers ran over towards her but Grey helped her up. Suddenly everyone was vomiting.

"I told you the the teleporter cubes would put strain on the body." Grey said vomiting. Vulcan began to lay down. She felt light headed, and she couldn't concentrate. Rogers gave her some water and gave her some food. She got up when she heard Tucker complain about Church. She got up and spoke.

"Church has always been an asshole. And to be fair you were a huge asshole to me once. You didn't think I could be a soldier, and it didn't help I was the cook. You used to hit on me all the time."

"Ya but he doesn't even care about us." Tucker said.

"Not fully true. He stopped that mercenary from gutting Caboose." Sarge said.

"Well he abandoned us!" Tucker yelled even louder.

"We did it too." Rogers said.

"Huh?"

"The rebels."

"Ya but-"

"And I do think stopping the sell of illegal military equipment is import." Caboose went over and made a motivational speech, it was short but Tucker got the point. Vulcan was impressed and wanted to see how it would turn out. She followed Tucker and watched as Tucker 'pour' his heart out, well for a girl it wasn't much but a guy it was ten years worth of emotion.

"Seriously? That it?" Carolina said.

"Carolina that was like a lifetime of emotions for these guys." Vulcan said.

"But, that was-."

"Let it go."

"At least tell me this. Are they good."

"Meh," Vulcan shrugged. "Good as in Tucker broke Church's his tail light and replaced it then no, more like he broke his tail light and fixed it with duct tape."

"I guess that's good."

"Yeah." Vulcan watched as they talked but static came over her helmet. "Damn that hurt."

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. This is your captain speaking and boy have I got some news for you." Felix said.

"Hey asshole we're not interested in what you're selling." Tucker said.

"PIss off." Vulcan said.

"Oh but this is a one time deal, you've all been upgraded to first class on a one way flight off of Chorus!" Vulcan was tempted by the offer, she just wanted to go home but she wouldn't have a clean conscious if they up and left. Locus came on the air, and the sweetness of the deal became sour.

"It's time you people understood the futility of your situation. We know where you're hiding, we know you are in possession of a single teleportation grenade and we know that you hold the coordinates to a particularly valuable radio is why my partner and I are contacting you from its location." Vulcan couldn't listen to anymore of it, she turned off her radio, and sat and thought about her options. Option A was take the deal and leave thousands to brutally slaughter each other for lies or B save the world and possible die along the rest of her friends. She then heard something in the distance and saw it was a small ship, she knew that they were showing some of their cards but she didn't fully believe.

"What do we do?" Vulcan asked Everyone was silent until Church popped up.

"The way I see it is we got three options. We can jump to a place where we can lay low for a while, then gather enough intel to bring control to justice. I don't need to tell what the obvious con is. Next it if Locus and Felix are telling the truth, we get on the ship then go and never speak about this. And last but not least we teleport to the radio jammer and if we can take out their defenses and shutdown the machine and if we're not too late we can send a message to the capital."

"And that one is the hardest to pull off." Tucker said.

"Right. Carolina leg it still garbage and the fact these guys have Freelancer equipment and advanced weaponry."

"Some of us won't make it back." Carolina sid.

"But we can say everyone at the capital."

"Yeah, if we make it back in time. Then you just need to convince two armies that a bunch of 'dead people' are alive and telling the truth." Wash stepped up.

"There is a fourth option. Carolina and I go on the run with Epsilon and do our best to bring down control, the rest of you can go home."

"That's not a bad idea." Vulcan was still tore. She couldn't just pack up and leave, she'd owed the people of Chorus that much. Tucker was the first one to step up.

"No, we'll stay and help."

"You can count on all of us." Sarge said.

"Hey Caboose can I see your gun and Freckles." Simmons said.

"Ok, just be careful." Simmons then put Freckles chip into Caboose's gun, once he was done Carolina teleported just outside the base. She changed colors and went ahead, Tucker and Caboose placed Caboose's gun in a cave while the rest of them sat and wait. Rogers heard Felix yelling for them to come out but they held their ground. A pirate came by and everyone tackled him.

"Go for the jugular." Grey yelled. Sarge punched the man in the balls. "The jugular." Sarge punched again. "Punch him in the goddamn throat." Grey yelled. Vulcan took her try as she punched the man in the throat.

"Another one down." Vulcan reported over the radio.

"[Got one]." Lopez said.

"Alright that's it. We only have Felix and Locus."

"Hoora!" Sarge yelled. "Let's get position." Everyone met up and took aim at Felix when Tucker was distracting him but he saw through the plow. He fired a detonator and activated it.

"Shit." Rogers said as he was sent flying. He tried to get up but blast landed on his arm. Vulcan tried to help him. "God damn." He said ask Grey popping his arm back.. "You think he bought it."

"Hell ya." Vulcan said throwing him a laser rifle. He got up and regroup.

"Alright boys. Bring it down." Everyone began to fire away and soon the tower over loaded. The speech that Felix had just said was playing over their radio. They won the battle but we just need to win the war. Vulcan looked down at Felix who was holding a pistol to Tucker's head. She aimed her new toy at Felix face.

"Just try me." He pulled his light shield and Locus decloaked.

"Let me assure you all that this is not over." In a flash of light the two mercs were gone. Grey ran down and helped Tucker. Vulcan helped as much as she could and Rogers helped him in the pelican that arrived ten minutes later. They were all then transported back to the New republic's headquarters. Rogers began to show Vulcan around the base, after a while he caught up with Ellis.

"Sir, glad to see that you're alright." Ellis said with a sulite.

"Thanks Ellis."Rogers said with joy. Vulcan knew the battle was over and a war was coming, now with a new army they were ready. When the two got a call from Church telling them to come over they rushed right away.

"So what did you find?" Vulcan asked.

"I found out that Felix employers are Charon Industry." Vulcan blood turned cooled, her father hated Charon. He said that they were evil and did a lot illegal experiments, but she thought he was just paranoid or had a personal grudge. Now she knows he was right. Church just had sent a call to Charon. "Colorful space Marines stop corruption." said Church. "You know I really love the picture they used for that article. But I like the description a lot more" Vulcan looked and saw her she and Rogers were at separated end. Rogers crossed his arms while Vulcan was laughing.

"Not my best picture." she said under her breath.

"We were hoping to read you a letter." Wash asked.

"Take it away Church."

"Dear Chairman, it has come to our attention that you have declared war on the planet Chorus. We regret to inform you that this is a really shitty idea. Not only have you managed to annoy the people you failed to kill time and time again. You also found a way to annoy an entire planet. Now we may not have the best equipment or the best fighters. But as you're aware they've been fighting for a very long time and now that they're not fighting each other they're more than happy to dedicate all of their time to fighting you. So dear Chairman, to you and your idiotic mercenaries we would like to say...Bring it on Motherfuckers. From the Reds and Blues of Project Freelancer." Vulcan and everyone raised their hands and showed their middle fingers


	5. Chapter 5

**The perfect pet**

"Hi I'm Emma Vulcan."

"And I'm Dick Simmons."

"We are here to talk to you about Pets, The pet I will talk about it Man's best friend. Dogs." Vulcan pans to an Irish wolfhound. "This is my dog Mars, now not all breeds are the same, some are large while others are small. There is one constant, dogs are hyper and fast paced. You need to train them real hard or they can go wild on you." Simmons comes out with a cat in his arms.

"This is my cat Whiskers, cats are for those kind of people who want a quiet life." Mars went up to the cat and sniffed it. The cat hissed and Mars ran away.

"You really are afraid of that pussy."

"Bow chica-"

"Mars sick em." The large Irish wolfhound then chased Tucker. "Now cats and dogs aren't the perfect pets for everyone some people have different taste." Grif walked up with a turtle.

"This is softshell, he's my pet." Grif said.

"Huh slow pet for a lazy man. Seems like a good fit." Vulcan smiled. The Camera then pans to everyone's pet from Sarge's bull, Caboose's pet rock and Wash's hamster.

"Anyways remember each person has their kind of pet. Just know there's more than a dogs and cats, look at your local shelters today. Bye." Just then Mars came back with Tucker's arm.

"Good boy."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Hangover**

"Hi I'm Dan Rogers."

"And always Lavernius Tucker."

"We are here to talk about my specialty gambling and alcohol." Rogers said all smug.

"We are of course are talking about Vegas."

"It's a fun place all around."

"The clubs are the best place to pick up chicks." Tucker said.

"And the casino are a place where you can strike it rich."

"But learn from the two whose faces are well know in that town." Tucker said. The camera fades to black before it shows Rogers in the casino playing Texas holdem. He wins the hand and rakes in all the cash before leaving the table.

"Just remember, if you have a thousand bucks don't spend all of it at the table. Save some of it so you have a bus fair or spend a night at a motel and I'm talking from experience."

"And if you go to the clubs don't always get the really expensive drinks." Tucker then got the semi expensive drink and the women threw in his face. "Through you will look cheap." Tucker said shrugging it off. The pans faded to black again and it had Tucker beat up while Rogers wore gold armor with rings and chains.

"Now, have fun and be careful."


	7. Chapter 7

**Season 13**

It has been a months since The Federal army and The New Republic joined forces to fight Hargrove and his army. Vulcan was in the mess hall when Rogers and his team came in. "Hey babe, what'cha ya got."

"For you pancakes and for everyone else waffles."

"Alright. Going to go practice some more then I'll eat when I get back." Rogers then kissed her and left, he went to hit the gym. After a couple dozen pushup and sit ups he went towards the armory. "Hey Simmons I need old iron sights, a standard pistol and a hundred dummy rounds."

"On it." Simmons said going out back. "I still don't know why you use dummy rounds." Simmons said handing the guns and bullets to Rogers.

"Simple. Without a steady flow of supplies we need to use what we can for when we need it. IE real bullets for real battles. Besides dummy rounds can be used several times before breaking down."

"Hey Rogers I got your order of fire-red paint ready." Donut said putting down a large a box

"Please tell me it's not spray paint." Rogers sighed.

"Wel-"l

"Come on! You're in charge of uniforms."

"I can not betray the trust of the common man so you can look nice. Good day sir." Rogers just rolled his eyes as he went to the training room. When he got there he found Smith, and everyone running laps, it was more than likely because Grif's laziness. Wash had this stupid system where if you didn't do something right the whole group would get punished. Rogers began to aim with his rifle.

"Your aim has gotten better." Wash said walking up to Rogers.

"Thanks Wash. I got to tell you something. You know whenever Grif does something bad you make them run laps."

"Yeah?"

"They're either A going to kill Grif, B have incredible Legs or C kill Grif with their incredible legs." Wash was quiet for a sec.

"Nah. That's ah not going to happen." Wash said with an uneasy laugh. Rogers shrugged as went back to training but he felt bad how Grif got the group in trouble so he stopped them.

"Hey guys as your commanding officer or shit, I command you to eat waffles at the mess hall."

"Woo!" Palomo yelled. Rogers quickly returned his weapons and had breakfast. Vulcan sat down and ate her meal with her husband.

"So hows being a drill Sergeant?" Rogers asked.

"Fun, I get to blow a whistle and throw dodge balls at people's faces." Vulcan laughed.

"Yeah and my face still hurts." Palomo complained. Vulcan gave him a glare and threw a dodgeball at his face.

"Why do you have those with you!?" Palomo asked.

"Because I can do that. Duh" Vulcan laughed. Grey came in squealing with excitement.

"Good news Sarge has ordered you to help me set up some equipment."

"Same deal?" Rogers said raising his eyebrow.

"Well there might be some pirates in the area but sure same deal." Rogers got up and went to the garage where he met up with Grif and Simmons. Simmons threw him a battle rifle and a clip.

"So what's the deal this time?" Grif asked.

"Set up equipment and make sure no pirates destroy it. I'm set I got my armor piercers and battle rifle. You guys ready."

"Meh." Grif said. Grif threw a teleporter grenade at a massive crate of equipment, then another one down. In a flash of light Rogers, Grif and Simmons were at the newly taken base. Rogers got stretched his leg.

"You're late!" Sarge yelled.

"Hey, we just had to make sure Donut and Lopez could handle things while we're gone." Simmons said.

"How hard could your jobs be?" Tucker asked. Grif and Simmons gave each other a looked of worry. "Harder than you think."

"So you got the goods?" Grif asked. Sarge stepped aside and unveiled a stash of high end weapons and armor.

"We got everything from ammo to weapons." Grif threw a teleporter and the stash got sucked up. Suddenly Grey came over the intercom.

"I made a discovery!" Grey screeched.

"Didn't she like just get here?"

"Ma'am give-"

"Hold on." It sounded like Grey was fighting with a man.

"Ow you pushed me."

"I will give you a robot arm!" There was some more sounds of crashing and screaming. "Now all freelancer people get over here." The intercom went silent, Rogers got over there the as fast as he could. When he got there a man was screaming and running out of the base. "Now say what you want about our enemies."

"They're panisys."

"They suck."

"They're dirt bags."

"But you can discount their ambition, this compound isn't one of Charon's typical munitions factory or radio jammers. There not disassembling alien tech but rather trying to turn back on. That's why that tower is their primary target."

"So what does it do?" Simmons asked raising his hands.

"That's what I intend to find out, now who what's to go on a field trip?"

"I'm game." Rogers said stepping forward.

"Excellent, what about you Simmons? You seemed intelligent, at least compared to your friends."

"Why did you add that part?"

"This is blue team problems." Grif said walking away.

"Epsilon and I will stay behind in case Charon decide to launch an attack."

"Don't worry little you got me and aqua also. Now those diabolical pirates won't get the drop on us."

"No you'll most just be carrying my equipment but I could use an extra person, do you know of anyone you can spare?"

"We can use Caboose." Church said.

"Please no." Tucker begged.

"Too late." Church said evilly. The group dispersed but Rogers went up to Grey. I got your equipment in a teleporter grenade."

"Alright, just want to check which crate did you teleport?"

"Crate A."

"Good, now tell the rest of the Reds and Blues to meet me at the landing strip." Grey said wandering off. Rogers went outside and found Sarge and Tucker.

"Hey meet us at the landing strip." Rogers yelled.

"Got it." Sarge yelled back. Rogers quickly ran to the landing strip. When he got there Grey was on a hornet. Rogers got on and after a couple of minutes Sarge, Caboose and Tucker got onto the second one. The pilot took of and flew over the sea. Rogers looked down and could see power lines and lots of fish. Once they got near the tower the hornet landed a hundred feet away from a base. The guys quietly went up towards the rocks and watched it silently.

"Looks like no one is home." Rogers said.

"It's possible any remain Charon personal would have evacuated after you took the research complex." Grey suggested. It is possible, scientist are expensive and very useless when if captured. It was also possible that this is a trap. Rogers kept looking for anything, a shimmer of a reflection from the glass of the scope. But nothing, he was ready to go down but Caboose got on top of a rock and began to yell.

"IS ANYONE THERE?" Caboose yelled.

"Caboose!" everyone said in unison. Grey just shook her head.

"Caboose have freckles run a thermal scan." Rogers kept looking out and still found nothing. He wasn't fully surprised when Freckles reported in and said nothing was there.

"Did you give it control over the safety?" Sarge asked.

"Affirmative." Rogers looked back and saw the guys a little nervous.

"Don't worry my test determined that it was safe to give Freckles control over the rifle rather than Caboose."

"How'd you test that?" Tucker asked.

"I give Caboose the rifle for five seconds, it was a busy day at the hospital."

"I got to know, what happens if say Caboose like right now is pointing a gun at you and pulls the trigger."

"Is released confetti and makes a party sound." The next thing Rogers knew he was covered in confetti.

"Tucker did it." Rogers shook his head as he climbed down and activated the grenade. In a flash of light there was a large wooden crate. Rogers opened while Tucker explored the base. Caboose began to move the equipment piece by piece and Rogers and Sarge then helped Grey put things together. After a few hours the group was nearly done, Grey was doing a recording.

"So who here speaks alien?"

"Nope."

"Church taught me a swear."

"No hables." Rogers said.

"I know windings."

"You mean the font?"

"It is very misunderstood."

"I'll take that as a no. So just make no pirates sneak up on me, K?"

"Yes ma'am." Rogers said wandering off.

Meanwhile Vulcan was in the armory on brake and waiting for Grif and Simmons. Grif and Simmons soon popped up, "Hey guys, Wash asked me to help sort weapons and stuff."

"Well sorry chumps I got a bottle of cheese wiz with my name on it." Grif said throwing another teleporter grenade. A stockpile of weapons and ammo showed up, Grif left and Vulcan got right to work. After a minute she heard Grif yelling. she ran out and saw a bunch of recruits dragging Grif towards the gym. Wash came by and watched in horror.

"Huh I guess Rogers was right." Wash said in shock.

"Help me!" Grif yelled as he clawed at the ground. Vulcan slowly backed away as Grif was going to face his mortal enemy...exercise. When she got back she helped sort the ammunition but couldn't help notice Donut playing with a gun. She went over and saw it was a old plasma rifle.

"Hey Donut!"

"What?"

"Freeze." Vulcan said picking up a plasma pistol.

"Never. phew phew." Vulcan took cover and 'fired back'.

"Those are not toys. Wait are those the plasma stuff?" Simmons asked.

"So can we play with it."

"Ok go nuts."

"Yay!" Vulcan and Donut said.

"Phew." Donut and Vulcan continued play for a couple of more minutes until he wander off. She decided to play around alittle more but the gun she was playing turned on and fired plasma bolts, she threw it on the ground and ran into the armory to find Donut and Simmons screaming. The laser guns were going off randomly while the old alien tech was going off. She then joined in the screaming. "Ahhh what is going on!" Then it quickly turned off. Vulcan was in shock, she didn't even notice Lopez walk in.

Meanwhile Rogers was doing donuts with one of the abandoned warthogs until suddenly the temple lit up. Rogers rushed towards it with Sarge and Caboose. When they got there, he saw a stockpile of weapons and vehicles. He was too amazed to even listen, but when the ground shook and a voice boomed Rogers began to listen. The lounge it was speaking he didn't understand. "What's up." said Tucker. Suddenly all of the guns and cars vanished. Sarge tackled Tucker and began to hit and belittle him for his choice of words.

"Tucker do you have any idea what you just did?"

"Um, no." he said rubbing his head.

"You just activated technology that's been dormant for thousands of years." A map popped up and Tucker went towards it. "And I believe it wants you to follow it."

"Vulcan isn't going to believe this one." Rogers said taking a picture of the map.

"I know." Grey said giving Rogers a back breaking hug. "I, we just made the discovery of the century no the millennium. I just called the hornet to pick us up and told Church to get a call ready." For the next ten minutes Grey was jumping up and down, when the hornet came to pick them up the pilot told her to settle as they got back to the base.

"Hey Grey, I just se-" she didn't even let Church finish.

"I JUST MADE THE DISCOVERY OF THE CENTURY, NO THE MILLENNIUM!" Grey yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Hey guys." Tucker said waving.

"Alright calm down, Emily. Just slow downso we can understand you." Doyle said calmly.

"Slow down?! General, the alien weapons, vehicles all of the artifacts. They weren't broken they were just deactivated. And Tucker's sword made em work."

"The only things his 'swords' good for eh?" Vulcan joked.

"Yeah don't quit day job." Caboose said

"Still how is that possible?" Kimball asked.

"Long story short, it's like a sword and a key."

What does even mean?" Kimball said.

"Now you got him started." Vulcan sighed.

"Well it all started when I was chosen to to be someone great for a prophecy because I took the sword key and a alien took me on a quest to get a ship and but it turned out away to get me knocked up." Everyone was silent for a minute.

"You've reproduced?" Doyle said in disbelief.

"Fuck yeah, Junior is awesome. Check him out with his fifth grade basketball team."

"Aw he's got so big. I remember when he was a tiny grub drain blood from Caboose." Everyone looked quietly at Vulcan. "I mean that he wasn't cute but- Forget it."

"Well, that's the last thing I thought I ever see."

"Alright focus, let's go over what we know."

"Well when they turned on the tower all the alien guns turned on." Vulcan said.

"Not to mention it made the teleportation grenades to explode and fried all of Charon's weapons and all most got me asshole." said Simmons.

"This might be good for us." Carolina said.

"How we just lost all of our fast travel and laser guns." Vulcan added.

"The alien weapons may have only been active for a few seconds but the hybrid tech is inoperable."

"So whatever pieces they used in their own guns likely short circuited the equipment when it tried to come back online."

"Which mean the pirates laser guns won't work!" Sarge said.

"Neither do we."

"But that doesn't matter."

"Speak for yourself that makes two badass alien weapons I've lost." Grif complained.

"Grif, shut it. Charon has had a huge tech advantage over us. If we haven't had the number to overwhelm them this war would be over real fast."

"But we still lose troops with every victory."

"Doyle I'll tell you what my Father told me when I joined the army. Battles you come out with scratches, wars you come with scars. You understand?"

"I understand."

"At least we got them out gunned also. Now they're only using standard UNSC equipment."

"I work with weapons all day and I want to remind you that the 'Standard' UNSC weaponry can still put a hole in your head."

"We still have yet to encounter Felix and Locus in some time."

"We'll deal with them when the time comes." Wash said stepping up. "Right Carolina?"

"Right." Vulcan knew Charon where scratching their heads at their guns but she had a feeling that if they don't act fast they'll be up and running in no time.

"Maybe we should aim higher. The tractor beams at Crash site Alpha are the only things keeping us from leaving Chorus."

"You can't be suggesting-"

"I am."

"I'm with Kimball on this." Vulcan said. "If we don't act fast Charon will have their laser guns again."

"Those towers are probably the most heavily defended places on the planet." Wash said.

"And if we take em, we can bring down any and all Charon ships they even try to get a glimpse of the planet."

"The mercs know this, my money's on that they're right there right now. Waiting for us to lead the charge."

"We need to kick when they're down." Kimball said.

"What about the map?" Tucker said. "After the big voice turned off the tower it showed us some coordinates."

"I got a picture of it right now." Rogers then uploaded the picture but withholding the coordinates, the Mercs hacked them before but they are more well prepared. "I don't know what it is, or what it does but it's important."

"It could be a stockpile of alien weapons." Sarge said.

"They have a point. Taking crash site Alpha is possible, but with heavy losses. Those coordinates could lead us to something important."

"Could?"

"One tower took out all of Charon's weapons another one could do anything else. It could turn the other tower back on, and we have alien lasers again."

"I could add another weapon to a spreadsheet!" Simmons screeched.

"Nerd." Tucker said.

"Come on, that isn't nerdy. Church you know what I'm talking about."

"That nerd does not speak on my be half."

"We don't have time to investigate, Charon could be working on a new batch or rifles."

"We could just fly right over, and check it out." Tucker said.

"Yeah quick and easy." Rogers said.

"We don't know if Locus and Felix have scouts monitoring us whenever possible, if we send a ship they'll notice and they'll follow."

"If those coordinates do lead to something we can't just ignore it. We need to send a small team out on foot."

"That will take time we don't have."

"What if Charon's there, and we just turned it on. We gotta found out what's there even if we check to make sure the mercs don't use it against us." Everyone sat and thought. Rogers and Vulcan knew that it would take resources that they can barely could spare but if these towers can give then a single gun it be better than letting Felix or Locus use it.

"Can we divide and conquer?" Doyle asked.

"Carolina could take a way team out to the coordinates and Kimball gets to lead the charge against Alpha."

"The Feds won't take orders from me."

"I've been training them and they come along way."

"And some rumors say there's a couple of Romeo and Juliet's." Vulcan said.

"See." Wash said

"Well you can count me and my boys in." Sarge said.

"You got it Sarge." Rogers was excited to be on the battlefield again, he hasn't seen a good fight for a month. Just tiny skirmishes.

"I'll join you guys." Vulcan said.

"Alright then we're set." The group of dispersed. Vulcan head to the armory to gather weapons and gear.

"Good luck with the upcoming battle. And Simmons I'll make sure you get the first plasma weapon." Simmons nodded happy, after she was done packing when went to the hangers. She wait for a hour for the pelican to drop of the gang, once it got there a bunch of rebel and Federal troopers unloaded. The last one's to get off where the blood gulch crew. She hugged Rogers.

"Hey babe." he said. "Are you excited about taking out Charon."

"Yeah."

"Be careful alright, now Sarge need me in the war room." Rogers then left. She looked and saw that the guys watched.

"Whoa, didn't see you there, any ways the warthogs are fully stocked and we're ready to go."

"Cool." Tucker said. The group went to the warthogs and began to drive off.

"So, what the statistic that we'll find anything good." Vulcan asked.

"45%, and another 72% we will find some kind of resistance." Vulcan smiled at this and they continued to drive, until they parked the cars behind some pine trees. She got out and stretched.

"Sweet, we're here?" Tucker said.

"Nah, just pit stop. We need to refuel the jeeps while we still have cover."

"I'll get the gas cans." Vulcan said.

"You told me those were lemonade cans." Caboose said all surprised. Vulcan had a puzzled look on her face. She doesn't remember any of the guys telling him that.

"When did we tell you that?" Vulcan asked.

"The first week we met." Vulcans confused expression turned in a sigh. Now she remember that, she and the guys were hazing Caboose. She never expected him to actually drink it, but that did explain why the gas kept disappearing and why that one time at Caboose's birthday his candles erupted in flames when he blew on them.

 **Flash back**

"Too you." The group sung. Vulcan brought out the cake and sat it down in front of Caboose.

"Make a wish." Vulcan said. Caboose then blew and flames erupted. Everyone was speechless, even Carolina.

"Yay I'm a dragon." Vulcan looked at the still burning candles and blew them out, she looked happily at the sky but after a minute she was sorely disappointed.

"Awe I want a million dollars."

 **Now**

Vulcan was filling up the jeep while Tucker did Church's after a quick minute she was done. "We're done." Tucker yelled.

"Nice."

"I gave it to em, bow chic-"

"Bow wow?" Vulcan had a confused look, she shook it off as she went into the jeep and continued to drive.

"So Grey, you ready if we get hurt." Vulcan smiled.

"Yes! And if you're lucky you can a robot arm." Grey said was kind of creeped out by that statement.

"No thanks, my Dad had one." Soon they packed up, as they drove she just kept looking at the scenery around her. The lush pine forest were turning slowly to jungle, ice to mud. She looked out as she saw red eyes watching her. They soon saw the tower, and a strange orange light shooting out of it and they saw stone statues of what she guess were holy men or warriors. They parked their car and went towards the jungle temple, there wasn't much but the orange pulsing light.

"Wow."

Meanwhile Rogers was with a convoy heading to Alpha. He got himself a motorcycle. He was up front and not making any stops. "I'm telling you Simmons that toxic vomit is way worse than flying North."

"I'm with Rogers here."

"Wash said we got to make a pit stop. Now what happens if the villains at the south pole." Sarge smirked. Rogers shook his head and stopped by the gas station, he parked his new toy on the side of the building and regrouped with Reds.

"Now rebuttal, aw man Wash is here." Wash then walked up.

"Any news from the away team."

"They found a alien temple shooting pure energy out into the sky."

"Cool." Rogers yawned. "I already got that on my 'alien' bingo card."

"You know I really think that is admirable that you're staying and fighting with the people of Chorus."

"Thanks." Rogers knew the danger but he was ready for it. He got the best sniper in the army watching his back.

"When I met you all I never thought you'd amount to anything, you really proved me wrong." That was sort of nice but Rogers kept nodding his head in agreement. "Sure you may not be the most conventual soldiers but no matter what you always find away to solve it." Truth suddenly hit Rogers.

"You bastard! You think we're going to die!" Rogers yelled.

"What? Nooo."

"Sarge gave the same speech when we thought the Blue's marked us for a missile barrages, when it was just laser pointer." Wash stood still. "That only works with T-rexes."

"You're the best soldier I ever knew."

"What the fuck is with that past tense bullshit!" Simmons said freaking out.

"I just want you to know I'm proud of you. Hey what unit are you in?"

"Front lines." Sarge said

"Ow."

"*Sob* We're going to die."

Back with Vulcan, she was listening to Grey deciphering the text on the walls. She got the jist of it, the strongest warrior can access the treasure inside or something. "Good thing I'm here."

"That's cute." Carolina laughed lightly and Vulcan shook her head.

"I'm the best candidate, Tucker and Carolina you're strong but I have the most famous military general for a father, who trained me night and day, and you two get distracted too easily."

"I do not." Tucker said.

"Look a topless women." Vulcan said pointing randomly into the jungle.

"Where, damn it."

"And Carolina you push yourself too hard."

"But I got the sword. I'm the chosen one."

"Tucker has a point, the sword might override the need to be greatest warrior."

"Well we're low on time so let him go."

"Fine." Vulcan and Carolina said angrily.

"Just be careful."

"You got nothing to worry about." Tucker then tried to go in but is sent him flying back.

"You alright Chosen one?" Vulcan said in a mocking tone as she helped him up. So what you see?"

"I saw Felix, but I don't think it was really him. He showed up then another one then another one, soon there was a million of them."

"You weren't strong enough." Grey said.

"I am." Carolina stepped up.

"So am I, bare with me. What if the greatest warrior is more than one person." Vulcan said.

"Well I've studied some puzzles in similar ruins that need two people so I say go for it." Church shrugged. They didn't need him to tell them what's at stake. Carolina and Vulcan walked towards the pillar. She closed her eyes and stepped in. Once she opened them she saw a child, she kneeled down. She saw it was her, a young girl no older than ten.

"Who are you?" A menacing voice asked.

"I am Emma Vulcan." There was no answer. Vulcan then looked at the child again. She had raven hair, fair skin and her eyes. Her eyes of Vulcan mother, blue as ice. The child stared back.

"Emma, get over here. I need you to run laps."

"Yes papa." The young girl said, Vulcan watched the young girl run as a older man watched. He had short black hair and a robotic arm. She watched as the girl grows and joins the blue army. She looked back at her father who had a disappointed looked. He shook his head and whispered.

"What a disappointment." he said under his breath. She looked and saw her long line of military heritage. Generals,captains and admirals. Then she saw Rogers die, and all of her friends fell down screaming in pain. It was too much for her to handle, she began cry and was back in the jungle. She didn't care if anyone saw her cry at this moment.

"I'm sorry papa. I'm sorry papa." She cried in her arms. She went into the fetal position and rocked back and forth crying. She got up and sniffed and quickly ran away but Grey and Church followed her. "What do you want!" she yelled.

"I just need to know what you saw." Grey said in a motherly tone.

"I saw that I am a disgrace to my family." Church and Grey looked sorry for her.

"You're not a disgrace." he said. "We're going to see if Caboose can pass the test. I would like it if you would come." Vulcan sat down for a second before getting up and watched as Church lured Caboose to enter the vortex and just as fast Caboose coming out humming a happy tone. Church asked him what he saw but he spoke too fast to even catch a word, suddenly a hologram of an alien popped up. Vulcan was startled, but she stood her ground.

"My apologies but is there anyone else I could speak to?" asked the hologram. "Perhaps someone with a broader vocabulary." Vulcan was in awe, she never thought in a million years she see a alien AI. He spoke and said he was basically a remnant and was to guard the 'gifts' that hs race created.

"That is why I called him...Santa."

"Really?" Vulcan said all confused.

"It is an honor to meet you...noble warriors." Vulcan was impressed, but she knew Church and Grey would have a lot of questions so she left them be. She wander around the perimeter to check for any sign of the mercs. She didn't find anything conclusive footprints but they could be easily Caboose's. She shook it off and returned back to the hub. Santa was still talking but it seemed that the group was ready to go. "The legacy of my people are scattered throughout the galaxy. Their history, technology all left behind for future species to discover. This relic the one you claimed as Chorus. Was one of great importance, it is here they kept some of their most valued treasures."

"What kind of treasures?" Vulcan asked greedily.

"My creators gave many gifts, you'll find each locked away in a temple. Lavernius Tucker you've activated the temple of arms. With its power you reactivated combat vehicle, weapons and many more technological marvels. But these are merely a fraction of the gifs left behind." Vulcan ponder at what else there was, more than likely a temple of medicine or one of art, it was an interesting thought to say the least. She listen and learn that the tractor beam was really a defensive measure and that the pirates hacked it.

"Why test us if Tucker has the sword?" Grey asked.

"Because my records state that the great key of this planet, has yet to be claimed."

"So there's another key?" Vulcan said. The hologram looked at her.

"It lies in a mountain temple to the east, after the security failure I had to be sure that the presence of two keys was not an error in my programing, but it's now clear it wasn't, but although your key comes from another world it was clear my people created it. It is therefore acceptable." Vulcan was happy to hear this, she thought they had to get the right key.

"So you said that was just the fraction of what was here?"

"Correct." Vulcan was now intrigued. She listen closely to what Santa had to say. "There is the temple of weather manipulation, bountiful harvest, interior decorating." Note to self find that one for Donut's birthday. "Procuration, communication." Everyone straighten up when he said communication. To no one's surprise Tucker was slightly more interested at the procuration. She started to walk away but Santa left with a warning. He talked about the purge, a kind of firewall that would kill every sentient thing on Chorus. Vulcan got an update on her map hud but something was off. Santa made a statement that did make sense. He said previous set maps. She then heard a twig snap. She spun around to see a group of mercs, she fired a shot hitting the man in the leg, but before she could even fire another shot a bubble shield was set up. It deflected all of the bullets sent by the mercs, she looked around and saw a couple dozen mercs and one stood out. He wasn't like the others, his armor had red stripes and he carried a shark face assault rifle. She was too scared to listen but a single thing caught her attention.

"You got no cover and a failing AI, so yeah."

"What does he mean by failing?" Vulcan said under her breath.

"Besides the rest of our friends are prepping at Alpha." Vulcan knew Rogers was going to be at that battle, it's going to be a slaughterhouse, and if she knew Sarge. He signed them up for the front. She was scared for Rogers, but she didn't let it get to her head. At least not right now.

Meanwhile Rogers was riding his motorcycle next to Sarge's warthog. He ran over a rocket trooper, he got off and stomped the trooper again. He stared lustfully at the rocket launcher, he picked it up and loaded it. Suddenly a dark shadowed casted over the battlefield, Rogers looked up and saw it was a ship. They were dropping off more soldiers, he fired at a big group of and killed em. But more and more were coming, he fell back and firing more rockets. He was falling back, a pirate jumped him, He bashed the pirate in the head and threw it at his face. Rogers took out his battle rifle and fired his gun, he regrouped with Sarge. "Hop on." Sarge said. Rogers grabbed hold of the passenger side and tried not to fall of every time they hit a bump.

"So what's the plan?" asked Rogers holding on with his left hand and firing his SMG with right.

"Regroup with Wash and try to fall back to Armonia."

"I like this plan." Rogers yelled.

Meanwhile Vulcan was hoping Carolina could hold the bubble shield until help could arrive. "Santa please help us." Vulcan begged.

"It is not my place to meddle with human affairs." Santa then faded away, Vulcan was afraid but was ready to go down fighting.

"Quick everyone into the portal."

"It will just spit up back out."

"Not- Caboose! I need you to hold onto Freckles as tight as you can." Grey said franticly. Vulcan was willing to give it a try, even if it just gave her an extra minute. "When I go in, drop the shield. Freckles...Command aimbot." Grey said jumping into the portal. In a flash of light Vulcan was blinded for a second but hear gun fired. Once her sight returned she checked herself for any bullet holes, she smiled when she found none, she looked up and saw around her and that the mercs were dead, she jumped up and in joy but quickly stopped. Grey came back and was relieve that the plan worked. Vulcan quickly thanked Grey.

"Aw, it was nothing." Vulcan nodded and checked the bodies for ammunition, she threw a couple of clips to the guys and loaded her gun.

Back at Alpha The Reds were in the ship holding off the pirates, "This ship still has a few pieces intact, if we can find one of its engines and we can get it online, we might have a chance to escape." Simmons said.

"Dude are we going to fly out of here?" Grif asked hopefully.

"What! No, assuming the engines are as fucked as I think they are I should be able to make us a smoke screen."

"I also think we should make the engines detonate." Rogers said firing his rifle away.

"That's a start." said Kimball. "Red team you and Wash take charge of this, just let me know when you are ready." Kimball then ran back into battle.

"So where is the engine?"

"I know where it is." Smith said walking up.

"And I know how to work it." Jensen said.

"Well let's go." Wash said, Palomo stepped in front of Wash.

"I don't want to be 'that guy' but that area is getting hit hard. Snipers fire seem to be coming out of nowhere." Wash looked worried about what Palmo had just said.

"You leave that to me."

Back with Vulcan, she had got off the pelican. Carolina tried to contact the general. "Damn it! We need to find him."

"We can split up, cover more ground." Tucker suggested.

"Alright, let's try not to make it too easy for the bad guys." Church said.

"Church!" Carolina said cocking her gun. Vulcan looked up to see it was the soldier back from the jungle temple.

"Shark face!" Caboose yelled.

"I guess I underestimated you."

"We get that alot." Carolina opened fired but he deflected it with a light shield.

"It looks like we're looking for the same man, bet you I find him first." Shark face then ran off and Carolina followed.

"Hostile detected." Freckles stated.

"Son of a bitch!" Vulcan yelled as she ran into a ice cave. The group caught up and out of breath.

"You think we lost em?" Tucker asked.

"Woo." wailed an eerie voice, it sound familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Friendly heat signature detected."

"Maybe it's a hobo."

"Thank god!" Vulcan jumped and saw it was only Doc. She knew he was missing but she had always a sumed he ran into the jungle. "Tucker, Caboose, Vulcan and lady I don't know. It's so good to see you! It was horrible, Grif threw that future cube and then I was teleported away to a far off place. Another dimension where time and space refuted all logic as we know it. A place where I drifted for what felt like an eternity and after a while I lost my mind and found it then lost it again. But it was the thought of you all that kept me going and look! You found me." Vulcan felt a little bad now, she had sent one search party for Doc and she assumed he was happy hermit.

"Hey Sarge do you remember teleporting Doc?" Tucker asked.

"Doc, na he's been with us, I think."

"We found him in a cave, says he was in another dimension." Doc started to shake angrily, she stepped back as he laughed evilly and his voice turned into O'Malley. She stepped out of the way as Doc tackled Tucker and beat him up.

"Should we do something."

"No, he'll tire himself out." Vulcan said stopping Grey from acting. Vulcan watched as Doc screamed in O'Malley voice and punched Tucker repeatedly of a few minutes.

Back with Rogers, he was covering Simmons while he was working on the engine. After a couple of minutes Simmons was ready. "You think this will work?" Kimball asked.

"Oh god no."

"Hey what happens if you're and this doesn't work?" Grif asked.

"We blow up."

"Atleast we take a lot of bad people down with us." Rogers said.

"Well here goes nothing." Simmons said pulling a switch. Rogers held his breath as the engines started to rumble.

"Get to the cars." Kimball yelled. Rogers took off, he found his new motorcycle and as soon as the ash and smoke shot out of the engine he took off next Sarge. As he picked up speed he flew in the air, he rammed into a group of pirates. As soon as he hit the ground he took off, driving like a maniac dodging bullets and rockets. He raced out of Alpha and after they were a long while away he stopped to check on his men

Back with Vulcan."So will you tell me what's going on." Grey asked. Vulcan pointed at Doc.

"That's Doc, he was a pacifist and a medic but I guess but since he'd be alone he's gone insane. Also he has tried to destroy and conquer the universe."

"You have to be one of the most fascinating group of individuals I have seen."

"Help me!" Yelled Tucker. Grey went up and punched Doc in the head, Tucker got up and brushed himself off. "You couldn't have done that any sooner?"

"Hush, you got a doctor to patch you up later."

"Really! I was being face punched for ten minutes, Doyle is still missing and Carolina and Church are gone. So if we don't find Doyle and the stupid sword in the next five minutes I'm going to do the opposite of hush."

"Well maybe those guys have seen the sword." Caboose said pointing at two pirates. Vulcan sighed as she readied her rifle. She was sorely disappointed and Glad at the same time when someone stole her kill. She looked and saw it was Lopez and Donut.

"Alright, You guys go find Doyle, while I make sure your medic friend is ok." Vulcan shrugged.

"Alright, your problem." Vulcan then ran off into the snow, she wander around a few minutes. "Freckles you see anything?"

"Negative." They continued to look around until they heard whimpering. They began to run towards to find Doyle.

"He has the sword." Doyle yelled, Vulcan looked over and saw Felix standing over a cliff, Vulcan fired away with gun but like usually he activated his light shield.

"Well look who it is. Lavernius Tucker and his less important but equally annoying friends."

"Hey Felix, how's the hand?" Vulcan said her voice venomous.

"Still stings but docs fixed it up."

"Hand over the sword Felix." Felix looked at it and put it in his back pocket.

"No thanks I'll keep it."

"You're surrounded, nowhere to go."

"Then come and get me." Everyone stood their ground, waiting for Felix to make the first move. "Ha not so tough without your Freelancers, are ya."

"I can still kick your ass." Vulcan growled. Felix was amused by this he laugh and even present the sword too mock.

"At least we outsmarted you." Tucker said.

"And not many people have done that, and no one has got the best of me and lives to tell about it." soon a helicopter pulled up from the cliff. It aimed it gun and fired away, Vulcan scatter behind a rock and blind fired away but with no anvil. She got up and watched as the helicopter flew away, she shot at it some more out of anger, but she left her hiding spot and went back to Tucker, they then set out to find Carolina.

Back at Armora Rogers was waiting for Vulcan's squad to come back, he wait for hours worrying about her. He watched as her pelican landed and everyone unloaded. First off was Tucker, he ran up to him and spoke. "Hey Tucker I heard about the mission and I want to say I sorry."

"There's still a chance we can win this." Tucker then walked away, he watched as they unloaded Doc in a straight jacket.

"Doc, you're alive I thought you died when the fighting started."

"I'm alive and well."

"But you i'm not so sure." Doc said turning to O'Malley. He went inside to see Grey tending to Carolina and Vulcan helping her.

"What happened?" Rogers said horror. He watch as Grey popped a bone back in place. Carolina groaned in pain.

"She had a nasty run in, we found her unconscious but Church told us what happened. She fell of a hundred foot cliff. She lucky she doesn't have too serious but I had to treat her on the ride here." Grey help Carolina up, and walked her over to her office. Vulcan looked at Rogers and hugged him.

"Sorry about your mission, heard a lot of good men died." she said with sorrow. Rogers stopped hugging her.

"A lot more are going to die if we don't get that key back."

"I need to talk to the reds and blues. Regroup in war room." Kimball said on the radio. Rogers and Vulcan walked towards the war room and as they saw the horrors of what Alpha caused, they saw many people weeping and wounded men and women. After what seemed like an eternity of death and sorrow Rogers and Vulcan made it into the war room. They found the Reds and Blues hanging their heads in shame. They waited in the war room, it was silent as the grave. Until Kimball and Doyle walked in, she was belittling him for his cowardice and he was trying to defend it. All that went through Vulcans mind was that he sentence an entire planet of people in a split seconds of cowardice.

"Thanks to you the mercenaries have the power to kill us all!"

"Only if I die first."

"Great! Now we have to waste valuable men to guard you 24/7."

"We'd have more men if you hadn't went along with you plan at Alpha."

"Don't you dare turn this on me."

"Enough." Wash yelled. "You two are acting like 's done is done, so let's quit focusing on what went wrong and start thinking of what we have now and what we can start doing."

"So how's Church and Carolina?" Simmons asked.

"Our dear friend Emily assured me that Carolina will make a full recovery as well as your purple friend."

"Epsilon situation is more problematic, he's doing fine right now but there's something he's not telling us. Complete armor failure doesn't just happen."

"We need to get to that ailen phone tower on the pronto." Sarge said.

"We can't go barging in like we did at Alpha."

"Ya we can't wait for Charon to attack."

"Why not, the city is heavily fortified and the city reactor rules out airly bombing, our alien artifacts are no good to Charon post explosion."

"Then they'll surround us and starve us out."

"Don't forget half of our forces are wounded and in no shape for a fight." Vulcan added.

"And what throw Tucker at them, and they'll kill em and them they'll have two keys." Doyle was right in a sense, Rogers thought. But Kimball had a point also.

"Well I know this you have to risk lives if you want to see results even if it means your own life. You should've throw it of the mountain and taken the bullet. This meeting is over." Kimball stormed off.

"She right though." Doyle said ashamed. He began walked away.

"Wait we need to come up with a plan."

"I'm a failure of a general, I don't think i'm fit enough for this post" As he walked away Sarge stepped up.

"Forget em, I say we start taking over. First act, red uniforms."

"They're not the problem isn't just with them, it's the Fed Rebels as a whole. They don't trust each other."

"It took us years to trust each other. And well some of us are still working on it." Rogers said looking at Sarge.

"They spent years killing each other, sure there a few squads that work exceptionally well together but as a whole they see this as a temporary ceasefire rather than a peace treaty."

"I know but if we don't bring them together soon we're not going to stand a chance."

"Alright I got an idea, we can try to help the Rebel and Feds like each other." Vulcan said raising her hand.

"*Sigh* Alright." Tucker said. "Palomo get over here and meets us at the motor pool." Tucker yelled over the radio. The group then then left and pulled a random Fed trooper from work. When Palmo got there Tucker quickly explained what to do.

"So let's start with a handshake." Vulcan watched as the experiment started.

"Devil man." Palomo spat.

"For the love of god." Vulcan said. The two began to fight and Vulcan smacked then.

"Stop that you fucks!" Vulcan said.

"He started it."

"Just go." Vulcan sighed. "I don't get it, we're in the middle of a civil war and they still hate each other."

"It's not tem it's the approached."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Vulcan asked all offended.

"It means you can't force people to like each other." Vulcan wasn't as mad, it made some sense. She didn't like the Reds at first but once she knew the Reds and Blues war was a lie she didn't hate them as much. But it was slow and took months to start any kind of friendship. "You gotta lie to then until they think they like each other."

"That sounds like a terrible idea." Vulcan yelled.

"He's right I used the same tactic on women." Vulcan took off her helmet and gave him a death glare. Tucker backed away, and she put back on her helmet.

"Alright here's how it goes. We tell Doyle, Kimball want's to apologize and meet him at dinner. Then we tell Kimball Doyle wants to apologize and invite her to the same restaurant."

"What is this a sitcom."

"Yes and that sitcom was know as Friends. And that is what we want them to be."

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"We need someone to act as a neutral force, someone who is neither red nor blue like purple." Vulcan thought there had to be someone who could do this. She watched as Doc ran by, he was one of the best people for the job, hell he's the only person who wasn't on a side. She sighed as ran began to run after him.

"Doc we need you!" Vulcan yelled. Rogers sighed as he followed her. "Grey I need him to help us."

"He need electric shock!"

"Got damn it Grey." Vulcan ran fast and tackled Grey.

"Come with us if you don't want your brain fried." Doc followed him to the war room.

"Nooo!" Grey yelled. After a minute Doc and Rogers were gone. "Can you please get off me."

"Oh ok." Vulcan got up and helped her up on her feet. "So ya, see yeah." They went their separate ways.

Meanwhile Rogers was talking to Doc. "So you send me to another dimension, forget me and you want my help?" Rogers stood there for a sec silent.

"Um, yes?"

"Finally I will be included."

"This is why no one respects you." said O'Malley. Rogers stepped away from the crazy man. Why are we even using him, Rogers thought as he watched O'Malley and Doc talking to each other.

"There you are. What the hell are all of you doing?"

"Trying to settle the difference between Feds and Rebels." Vulcan said.

"Then why are Kimball's men threatening to leave the capital and Doyle's force trying to keep them in."

"I said trying."

"Well if we don't act soon we'll have another civil war."

"Don't you worry, we've got everything under control." Sarge said.

"HOW?!"

"An honest to Earth counseling session."

"Now I've lost faith in this plan." Vulcan said.

"Well let's get it over with. Guys I want you to take Doc to the war room while I call Doyle and Kimball." Grif said.

"Alright." The group then left towards the war room, after twenty minutes the two leader where back. Doc step forward and clapped his hands.

"Alright let's start the first counseling session, now it's just you two and your closest friends as you can see."

"This is a waste of resources and especially time." Kimball said in a bitter tone.

"I conquer." We're all going to regret this, vulcan thought.

"Alright let's do some role playing, like this. Grif you be me and I'll you."

"Um. Hey I'm Doc."

"And I'm Dexter Grif. Reporting for duty. Never mind I remember i'm a worthless sack of excrement that wouldn't be caught dead following orders."

"Wow." Rogers said in disbelief. He watched as Grif began to cry. Rogers patted him on the back. As time went on they made little progress, and they seemed to go along with it so Doc would shut up. Doc even tried to do his magic on the Red's and Blue's to show that it would work.

"So we're going to do some speaking your feeling exercise, who would like to do that?" Caboose raised his hand.

"I would like to do with Tucker."

"Great, now Tucker you will listen to what Caboose has to say. Now Caboose tell what you don't like what Tucker does to to you. Then Tucker." Caboose just talked about how he didn't like it when Tucker said mean things and Tucker expressed how he was angry at Caboose. "Alright Kimball you try."

"I think-" Doc cut him off before he could get anything else in.

"Doyle Kimball had the speaking ball."

"Doc this isn't going to work." Kimball said in a calm voice.

"Not with that attitude."

"Attitude is not the problem, it is the complete breakdown of cooperation and trust."

"Well corporation is a two way street." Vulcan stepped back as the second war began, Kimball and Doyle yelled at each other.

"I was hoping that is wouldn't come to this."

"Yeah, but they hate each other. What do you expect, they're almost like Sarge and Grif just less volatile."

"Wait? Which one is less volatile."

"Never example." Carolina came in and Kimball stormed off again. Doc tried to stop her but she somehow Doyle said something that made everyone's jaws drop to the floor.

"You are the most courageous person I've ever met. I wish I had a tenth of courage you had and I'm afraid." Kimball began to talk civilized to each other but an explosion erupted from the outside.

"What's going on." Vulcan asked.

"It's explosions, god they started to attack." Rogers said. And sure enough he was right radio reports kept coming in on how the pirates were dropping out of the sky. Vulcan should of saw this coming, half of the army was wounded and the other half was demoralized, this would come at heavy cost for Charon then again less to pay.

"You said we're safe here!" Vulcan yelled.

"I never thought they be so bold, they take too many casualties."

"I guess they don't care how many people they lose, once they have the sword it won't matter."

"I guess we oughta make sure they lose all of their guys."

"Bring on the blood bath!" O'Malley yelled. Vulcan smiled as she switched off her safety.

"I kind of got a better idea, buuut you won't like it."

"Well spit it out Church." Rogers said.

"It's like Kimball said, the capital is a death trap. But no for us. Here's the plan we detonate the nuclear reactor, so now we need to call a citywide evacuation." Kimball and Doyle sat in silence for a minute.

"Ok." Kimball and Doyle said in and Kimball quickly called for the evaluation.

"So now we just need to get Doyle out of the city without being seen. So I want you guys to cover him through the back alleys and shadows to the armory, there should still be a pelican."

"You can count on us." Tucker said leading the way. The group then left, they quickly walked through alleys and the darkest parts of the city. Vulcan watched as groups of soldiers ran away grabbing what they can to take back. She watched as entire squads were mowed down, she wanted to help but she knew it would just compromise the mission. After a while of adoving the the enemy Vulcan saw the armory, and a group of mercs guarding the entrance.

"How are we supposed to get past that?" Grif asked.

"I got this." Donut said throwing a grenade over a building and exploding min air. It seemed like the grenade was thrown from the roof. The small group of mercs quickly stormed the building and The Reds and Blues took the opportunity and ran into the armory. Vulcan closed and locked the doors. Rogers went to the storage locker and loaded whatever equipment he could.

"Alright I got a crate of ammunition." He said putting the crate in the pelican.

"Hey the bad guys are trying to get in."

"Grif what the ETA on the pelican?" Sarge yelled.

"I won't start were- Shit." Rogers heard people coming into the building.

"Hide!" Rogers hid inside the pelican while Vulcan hid inside a locker. She watched as the mercs came inside,

"I'm telling you doors weren't lock the-"

"Enemy spotted." Shit Vulcan thought, we suck at hiding. Next thing she knew the mercs blew up, she got out of the locker and saw Doc loading another rocket.

"Remove the mechanical man this instance!" O'Malley yelled.

"Hostiles approaching." Rogers aimed his rifle and shot at the first mercenaries. But more and more kept coming, Vulcan on the other hand kept trying to pull Lopez out.

"[You're going to rip me in half. Again!]"

"Well sorry." She said pulling even harder. Simmons came over and and began to take Lopez apart. She got up and helped put Lopez back together.

"[Thank you.]" Lopez said, she then lead him to the pelican.

"Stay here while I prep the pelican." she said entering the cockpit. She ready all the buttons and waited for Grif. Once he was on board they started to take off, She counted and found everyone but Doyle was in the pelican.

"Where is Doyle?" asked Vulcan.

"He took off and said that if he left they just keep following us." Vulcan had to admire Doyle for staying behind. They kept going and Vulcan opened the bay doors as they approached the LZ. She took a sniper rifle and tied a rope to hold her down. She began to shoot at any pirates that were in site.

"That is badass." Tucker said. The Pelican slow landed and Vulcan took her seat.

"Come on!" Vulcan. Wash, Carolina and Kimball boarded. She didn't see Doyle with em but by then it was too late, the reactor began to melt down. Vulcan strapped in and soon someone hit the boost. "Are we safe?"

"No." Church said. "We need a miracle."

"We need to go faster!"

"[I'm trying]" Vulcan closed her eyes as she thought this would be her last trip but some else happened. She watched as Carolina get out of her seat and climb up a ladder, after a minute when Vulcan though she would be incinerated there was a silent humming."[Carolina she save us.]"

"How?"

"I used the bubble shield." Carolina said climbing back down.

"Way to go right Church? Church." Simmons said.

"He's not responding." Carolina said all worried. Lopez began to push the ships boost past its limits.

"Is he going to be alright?" Vulcan asked helping Carolina into a seat.

"I..I don't know." The group sat in silence. Carolina kept trying to reach Church but he wouldn't respond.

"So where are we going?" Vulcan said trying to lighten the mood.

"We're going back to the canyon." Kimball said with regret. Vulcan knew that Kimball was saddened by Doyle's death and so was everyone else. After a while the pelican landed and the group fractured and parted ways. Rogers and Vulcan assessed the damage. They may of taken out a very large chunk of Charon's forces but that was it. Most of the vehicles were damaged, anything that was slow and heavy was lost to the blast. They didn't' have any tanks or mortar just warthogs and mongooses. It was just too depressing so Vulcan and Rogers went to check up on Church.

"Is Church alright."

"I still don't know, can you do me a favor when Church. I mean if he comes back will you stay here so he has a familiar face."

"Ok." They waited of a hour and soon everyone join over time. Church kept flickering on and off until he was full back.

"North was a crazy son of a bitch." Rogers laughed happy once he heard him speak.

"He's back!" Vulcan yelled happily

"So you ok?" Tucker asked.

"Ya um where am I." Carolina picked him up and took him outside. Grey came in bloodied, and wasn't in her happish tone.

"Rogers can you come with me." Rogers followed her to a makeshift hospital. She took him to a bed where he found Ellis. Rogers gasped as he saw his friend in the bed. He sat up and smiled, he got out of bed and saw his right leg was replaced with metal. "He was helping a group of wounded escape but the pirates stormed the convoy and-"

"I lost my leg." He looked down at his new leg. He didn't seem too unhappy about it. "It isn't that bad." Rogers was still feeling bad about what happened, may he could of help him and he wouldn't have lost his leg. Vulcan came in and pulled Rogers to the side.

"Hey Rogers I just wanted to talk to ya."

"Yeah ok." he said.

"Alright here's the plan we going the communication temple and Carolina and Wash go take out the mercs at the purge temple." Rogers was up for one last attack. The two began to leave the hospital and saw a group of men running.

"Hey what's going on?" Rogers asked.

"Kimball is addressing the armies." The man said taking off again. Rogers and Vulcan followed them and saw Kimball speaking. Rogers and Vulcan sat quietly and watched. She was giving a moving speech, it was moving.

"And I ask myself what do you fight for."

"To see the next day." Rogers said under his breath. Once she finished all of the Feds and Rebel cheered. Vulcan fired a few shots in the air.

"Hey V, get your husband and yourself up here, we got a job to do." said Church. Vulcan smiled as she turned to Rogers and spoke in a confident voice.

"You ready to kick some ass?" Rogers just smirked at the question.

"Hell ya." THe two then ran towards the motor pool to see all of the Reds and Blues loading into the pelican. It then went in and Vulcan hit the boost, it quickly took off after she was seated she spoke aloud.

"That speech was amazing." Vulcan said all impressed.

"I think this might be enough to get the armies to stop fighting each other." Wash said. After a few minutes the Reds and Blue landed outside the temple. Vulcan and watched as Tucker went up towards the temple and with a slash of his key the temple activated. She watched as alien weapons and vehicles appeared, she stepped up and took a needler and fired it at a bird. It was a direct hit, she then loaded what she could carry into the pelican or drive. Everyone else did the same, kept looking at her new prize. Rogers took a plasma rocket launcher and soon they were back at Alpha. Church explained the plan to everyone and the Freelancers took off. Soon everything was in place. After an hour the whole Federal and Rebel army was at the temple with plasma guns at the ready. Kimball stepped forward and fired the first shot.

"Attack." she yelled. Vulcan smirked, Kimball had a lot of courage to be on the front lines, Vulcan thought as she fired the needlers into approaching enemy troopers. Rogers fired his plasma cannon at approaching tanks, Vulcan hop on Caboose's wraith firing at anything with heavy artiary. Suddenly a pirate jumped on and pushed her off, he put a knife to her throat but she pulled her tomahawk out and slashed him in the leg.

"Bitch!" he yelled pulling the tomahawk out of his leg.

"What can I say." She tackled him and shoved the knife into his visser.

Meanwhile Rogers was running low on plasma rods. He turned a corner and saw a huge group of pirates.

"Sinara be-och." Rogers said pulling the trigger but nothing came out. "Son Of A Bitch!" he yelled running away from a hellstorm of bullets. "Sarge help!" Rogers said jumping behind a large rock.

"You just got Sarged." he yelled firing away his shotgun. Rogers got up from his rock and waved to. He picked up another plasma pistol from a man who just landed at his feet.

"Wait what just-" he looked up to see a mantis. Rogers grabbed the pistol and ran inside. He found everyone, even Wash and Carolina. "So how are going to stop that!"

"You're not. You guys are going to take Epsilon inside and broadcast his message.

"But what about the Feds and Rebels?" Vulcan asked. "They'll be obliterated."

"Wash and I will take care of the Mantis."

"So you guys up for one more?" Church asked popping up. Vulcan crossed her arms in a manner that explained it all.

"Good." Tucker pulled his sword out and began to run, Vulcan cannon ball into the teleporter.

"God that hurts." Vulcan said getting back on her feet.

"Wimps." Church said.

"Don't need to be a dick." Rogers said. Vulcan walked around the temple and he suddenly popped up. Santa the alien AI began to speak to Tucker.

"Do you wish to transmit a message?"

"Darn tooten." Sarge said.

"I got all the data the UNSC needs to find us, and enough files to place Hargrove under arrest. So will it be heard?"

"It will be heard in the entire galaxy."

"Hey Church can you submit my 'personal message'." Vulcan said playing with her thumbs.

"Of course."

"Good. The process is brief but you will be occupied."

"With what?" Santa faded away but she listen and heard the faint sound of helicopter blades. She looked up and saw it was a helicopter and it was gaining speed. Towards them.

"Please tell me that's just a regular group of pirates." Vulcan got a better look and saw it was Locas and Felix. "Fuck."

"I thought you said they were dead!?" Simmons yelled.

"WE DROPPED A FUCKIN SPACE SHIP ONE THEM!"

"Scattered!" Vulcan dropped to the ground as the helicopter crashed. She got up and looked for anything, she walk slowly and turned around a corner and saw Felix coming. She held her breath as she ran to another corner and regrouped with Rogers.

"Rogers I'm scared." she said with fear.

"It's alright." He held her and spoke quietly. "I have faith we will beat him." Vulcan wiped away the tears but she was still scared

"Come out Tucker. You think you're better than me. Well you're not. You're just a bunch of losers!" Vulcan looked around the corner and watch as Tucker stepped of the shadows. She watched as Caboose got into position and as Tucker rushed at him with swords drawn. Vulcan and Rogers rushed out of the shadows and met him. She stabbed him in the arm with her knife. He pushed her off and Rogers punched him in the face. Felix's visser cracked but he got up to slash at him but Simmons fired a needler shot into his arm.

"Thanks for that!" He then ran away and Doc blew he across the temple, Vulcan ran away and saw Felix push Caboose to the ground and take his rifle. He aimed and pulled the trigger, and confetti came out.

"Surprise bitch!"

"We may be loser but we still kicked your ass." Church said. Soon everyone came weapons drawn rushing towards Felix. They slowly walked towards him but he got up laughing.

"You think we got me beat? Think again." A gun was thrown in front of Felix. Rogers spun around and saw Locus decloak. "Locus what the hell?! You were suppose to kill em."

"No." Rogers was was shocked, and so was everyone else. "No more killing." Felix was shocked. He began to freaked out, he threw the sword and picked up the gun. He fired it at them, Vulcan tried to fire her gun at him but his light shield just deflected the bullets. Rogers pulled out a detonator and fired it. It stuck, to his light sheldied.

"We did learn a thing or two from ya." Rogers said in an ultra smug. Just for insurance Vulcan handed a grenade to Tucker.

"Hey Felix catch." Tucker threw the grenade at his feet. Both explosives detonated and he was throw off the building. He screamed as he fell, Hell of a way to go, she thought. She stepped away and watched as Locus activated the temple. And watch him leave, but no before he spoke six words.

"I'm going to make things right." He cloaked and left. Church entered the machine, Rogers listen to the message.

Meanwhile on Earth

A elderly man sat on his couch listening to Church's speech. "My baby girl is alright and finally that bastard is going to jail." He began to rejoice and then a sweet voice came on the air.

"Hey dad, I got a special message for ya. I just want to let you know I'm alright and safe. I'm married and the man in Fire-red armor is my husband. I'm making you proud, and when this war is over I'll be coming home." The older man had tears in his eyes.

"I wish I never made that deal with the Director."

Now on Chorus

The group watched as a ship came out of slipspace. "You made a big mistake." said a loud booming voice.

"Oh shit." The group said in unison.

"They're dropping mantis!" Someone yelled over the radio.

"We got to shut them down." Church said in a frantic tone.

"How are we going to do that?"

"We over ride their controls...on the ship." Vulcan looked at the down helicopter. She shrugged as she hop in, everyone piled in as if it was a clown car. After a minute the group were inside the loading bay. She got out and found it was empty. She looked around for a map or a 'You are here, killer motherfukin robot controls here'. She looked and went over to a computer Simmons was using, he somehow tripped a security alarm.

"Intruder alert."

"Wait is that you Fliss?" The computer suddenly turned into a friendly shade of blue.

"Dirater is that you."

"These guys really did take everything Freelancer had." Rogers said.

"Fliss I need you to turn off all the mantises."

"That would be a direct validation of Chairman Hargrove orders. I would love to." It was odd but I guess Hargrove is a dick to everyone. "Yep, I dislike him very much. Initat-" Just before she could turn of the mantises Hargrove took over.

"I don't think so."

"Well Chairman Hargrove." 

"You've been a thorn in my side a little long and my 'gardeners' are going to cut you down."

"That 'gardener' thing sucks." Vulcan said.

"Ah Emma Vulcan, the daughter of James Vulcan a man who now is the laughing stock of the UNSC." Hargrove said smirking. Anger took over Vulcan, her eyes of Ice turned to fire as she punched the computer screen. She watched as a small group of pirates came around a corner. Doc made short work of him but more would come. She ran down the hall shooting at any pirate that stuck his ugly head out. A door suddenly closed behind them.

"Turn right." Fliss said. Rogers didn't waste anytime, he ran down the hall. Church and Tucker went into the room. Rogers threw a spike a grenade killing a pirate but more and more soldiers came rushing down the hall. Vulcan opened fire but she was soon overwhelmed. The group went inside the room.

"That shit was inten-" Vulcan jumped back once she saw they were cutting their way in.

"Well guys, you know what they say. Today is a good day to die." Sarge said switching to his favorite shotgun.

"Permission to speak freely sure? Fuck that." Grif said taking the Grifshot. Vulcan ripped a flamethrower which was mounted off. She revved it up as flames shot a good dozen feet. Rogers took a mini gun which had a smily face paint on.

"Fliss the suit." Church said. A hidden door opened and the Meta's suit popped up. "Tucker take off your helmet." Rogers watched as a Tucker took off his suit. He had dark hair and skin, a scar on his gut and in his side, even a tattoo which spelled out 'I get a lot of vitamin V' Rogers rolled his eyes. Not wasting anytime Tucker put on the Meta's suit. It turned from a white to a aqua blue. As they got into position the group were saying good byes.

"It's been an honor serving with all of yeah." Vulcan said.

"V, when we get out of this I saw we all go to Vegas."

"I'll take you up on that offer." Grif. "Make sure we go to one with a huge buffet."

"Hey guys I just want you to know that out of everyone I hated you guys the least." Vulcan knew what he meant, she was ready for the big for the big fight.


	8. Chapter 8

**The wedding episode(You had to see it come)**

 **A/N This will be cut up in three segments**

 **part 1 the planning**

 **part 2 the bachelor party**

 **part 3 the wedding**

 **part 1**

"Hi I'm Emma Rogers."

"And I'm Dan Rogers and since we got married by Grey we decide to do a real wedding rather than elope."

"We will record from the planning to the wedding with the help of Donut and Lopez." The camera panned to Donut and Lopez looking at each other each holding cameras.

"So can I be the flower girl?" Donut asked.

"Maybe." Vulcan said. "Anyways we will start with the planning." The camera goes to static and then then goes back to normal in flower shop. "So I need blue roses."

"There are no blue roses here." The man said. He tried to walk away but she grabbed his arm. "I..Said..Blue..Roses."

"Miss your hurting me." She glared at him. "Ok I have a family. I can order them." She's let go of him before walking away crying.

"Vulcan that was kind of mean." She glared at him before Donut backed away. The camera when to static before Rogers was at a deli with Grif.

"So I'm looking for three hams two for the wedding and one for Grif and make sure it glazed with honey and deep fried."

"Thanks man." Grif said fist bumping.

"Next stop the buffet rental place."

"Awesome." Grif smiled.

"[Make sure you have a nuts and bolts and I like my screwdrivers to have a philp in them.]"

"Whatever you said man." The camera went to static, it showed Vulcan and Carolina in a cake shop.

"I need a extra large cake, vanilla frosting."

"Ok, I just need a few weeks. I have a lot of orders to fill." All Vulcan did was laugh off his comment.

"Do you know who I am?"

"A actress who's going to get divorce within a week."

"I'm going to kill yo-" The camera cut before it shows Vulcan getting arrested and Carolina talking to the police. The Camera shows Rogers in a liquor store with Grif talking to a man.

"So what's the strongest liquor there is there."

"I got this really old stuff and since I see you have a robot would he like some extremely fine motor oil."

"[Si]." Just before Rogers could make the transaction he got a call on his phone.

"Shit! Vulcan got arrest for assault." Rogers sighed as he paid the man and left the store.

"Guys." Grif came by looking for Rogers. "Well shit I did not bring my phone."

 **Hey I got a story(RvB) up for adoption. Contact me for adtional info**


	9. Chapter 9

**part 2**

Rogers was in a hotel room with a beer in hand sitting with Tucker, Wash, Grif, Simmons and Sarge watching a 'movie'. "So I say that's your wife not your daughter?" Tucker said. For the first time one of Tucker's sex jokes were funny. Then there was a knock at the door. "I got you a little surprise." Tucker smiled.

"If you got me a stripper I will kill you."

"Do it, we need havn't seen a Blue die in a while." Sarge laughed. Rogers then got up and saw a pizza delivery guy.

"Hey did someone order extra sausage." Before Rogers could react the pizza guy handed him the box and left. Rogers opened it and saw it was a sausage pizza.

"What I couldn't help it, I paid the guy to say the extra sausage thing." Rogers laughed as he threw a slice a pizza at his face.

At Vulcan's bachelorette party she had jello shots. Vulcan gulped it down and handed to one Grey and Kimball. They happily gulped them down but when Carolina didn't drink so she got mad. "Carolina I see you're not drinking."

"Sorry." She said rolling his eyes. Vulcan growled as she walked away and was barely loud enough for her to hear them.

"I guess that's way you could never beat Tex." Carolina seemed angered by her comment. So she took the tray and downed it. Vulcan and Carolina got into a huge fight while Donut just panned to Grey and Kimball who sat uncomfortably listening to the two argue and drink their drinks.

"Should we leave?" Donut asked Kimball.

"Leave and I'll tell the internet about your last five break ups."

"You bastard." Donut said under his breath.


	10. Chapter 10

**part 3**

Vulcan walked down the aisle with bouquet of flowers and a tracker on her leg. She saw Rogers at the gazebo in a nice looking tuex. As she went into the gazebo Grey began to speak. "We gather her to witness the joining of these two in an act of passion and love."

"Bow chicka bow wow." Vulcan look at one of the police officers who unlucky met with Tucker, he asked her about if she had handcuffs. The officer nodded and Vulcan threw her shoe at his face which knocked him out.

"Do you have your vows."

"When we eloped we said our vows and I believe that our love is enough." Rogers said.

"Well I guess I pronounce you man and wife." Vulcan and Rogers kissed and the camera goes to static before recording again and shows the two cutting the cake and opening presents.

"I just want to say sorry guys if I became a bridezila,"

"What? No." Everyone said.

"Let's get tanked!" Rogers said, most of the people cheered until a tank shell blew up a gazebo which had Church's new body.

"Yay let's get tanked." Caboose said getting out of Sheila.

"GOD DAMN IT CABOOSE."


	11. Chapter 11

**Season 14**

 _I'll be doing fourteen (Original) stories for season fourteen_

 **Origins**

"You ever wonder why or how Rogers and Vulcan got enveloped in project Freelance well here's a story for you." Vic said.

Vulcan sat in the brig at a training ship in the orbit of Earth, this was her third strike against her. First time she punched the C.O when he patted her on the ass, second was a sparring match which she broke her partner's arm and the third well that was a tough story. She punched a fellow soldier when she bad mouth her father then a couple of his friends join in and they all had severe injuries. She heard a person walking toward her.

"Emma." She turned her head and saw her father.

"Dad! I'm sorry it's just that-"

"Wait in the ship." The brig door opened and Vulcan walked away her head hung low. Vulcan's father began to walk to the bridge and when he got there a old 'acquaintance' sat silence. "Hello Dr. Church."

"James, why did you call me here?"

"I've been very lenient when it came to you asking for more bases and taking the unwanted soldier soldiers for your experiments. Now I ask you to take my daughter and put her at one of your safested bases." The Director began to smile.

"May I ask why?" James began to frowned.

"As you know the war is getting worse everyday and I've looked at the maps. Your bases are on the other side of the conflict, she'll be safe."

"I can be persuaded, for a price." James gritted his teeth then smiled.

"I know you've done illegal things. What those things are I don't know but, and I don't what to strain this enough is this. Your ship crashed, without any reason but you were sloppy. It was obvious that some of your Freelancers crashed it. I burned the evidence but know this if I tell the UNSC your own agents destroyed a multi-billion dollar warship that could have been used for the war maybe they investigate the reason for the sudden uprise." Church still kept his smile.

"I can work something out. There is this a base, I have someone of great importance there and a lot of people monitoring it. And even if a single threat comes a light year near a base they will be evacuated. But I still have to ask you have a lot of conections why not send her with the dozens of other politicians leaving to outside the galaxy?"

"She's always wanted to be a soldier, to be on the front lines like her mother and if I send her with those fleeing cowards she would never forgive me."

"Deal." Dr. Church said, James sighed as he shook the hands of the devil.

Meanwhile outside in the middle of the desert a man was making out with a beautiful young women. "We should stop, my boyfriend will be back at any minute."

"I'm not afraid of the drill Sergeant." he said going in for another kiss but she stopped him. "Fine. See you later baby." As Dan left a man came out of his hiding place, he balled his fists in rage. At first he thought about going up to Rogers and bashing him in the face but he remember that he would get arrested so he thought something better. He pulled out his phone and called some agency, he didn't know much about it all that they wanted the worst soldiers for some reason.

"Yeah, this Project Freelance you have soldiers you want to dump?" A voice said.

"Yeah Dan Rogers terrible soldier. He's actually bring down his entire squad."

"Yeah, yeah. How is he bring down his entire squad." The man was silent for a sec, to be fair he was a good soldier and he couldn't make up a entirely bullshit reason. "Sir?"

"He keeps trying to sleep with every girl in site?" Not fully a lie not fully a lie.

"Hmm alright."

"So that's how Rogers and Vulcan got wrapped into Project Freelance, one through protection and another to get revenge."

 **Goodbyes**

"Not many people realise that when you leave for Project Freelance you don't ever get to say hello to your family again, this was to prevent contamination from outside sources so the soldiers wouldn't know what was going on." Vulcan was at a military base talking to a hispanic woman, she had tears in her eyes.

"Hailey don't worry I'll text and call every month."

"But can't you turn down this mission, your dads in the army he could-"

"I told you about my mom. I want to be like her." Vulcan kissed Hailey on the cheek and left for a shuttle. As the shuttle took off Vulcan noticed a young black guy talking to a pretty soldier before she threw something in his face. Vulcan only laughed but she then got a text on her phone. It was from Hailey, she took it out and looked at it.

Dear, Emma Vulcan.

I Hailey, regret to tell you that I'm breaking up with you. It would kill me if you died so I'm cutting all communication with you. Please do not call back.

Vulcan twitched her eyes as she got up from her seat and head to the bathroom. A stewardess tried to stop her but Vulcan just kept going. "I'm a soldier that going to die soon. Leave me alone."

"Um." Vulcan enter the small single bathroom, she rooted around her purse and found a lighter and a cigarette that she left in their after she quiet as a reminder. She looked at the smoke detector which she punched and smashed to bits and pieces. Vulcan lit the cigarette and cried.

Meanwhile Rogers looked at his family. A bunch of assholes in his option. "See you later pricks." he said leaving flipping them off, his family did the same and he just entered the shuttle and sat down at his seat. After a few minutes of waiting for the safety checks to stop he got a text on his phone from his family.

Sorry Dan but we are going to stop texting and talking to you for a while, we just need a break

Dan shrugged and turned off his phone.

 **Recruitment**

"So you learned how Vulcan and Rogers got into project Freelance and how Vulcan was sent to B.G but how and why Rogers well sit back and learn from Vic. So are story starts here..." Butch Flowers looked at the soldier he would work with, Church, Tucker and Emma Vulcan. Now he just had too find a match for her, she was a good soldier but had huge temper. He didn't need a super soldier just another soldier.

"Sir." A soldier said. "The last piece of the puzzle is here."

"Good." Butch turned on a screen and watched as a tall, midly handsome man with dirty blonde hair walked into a room. He sat down at a table and another person sat down.

"Hey you mind if I clean my gun."

"Um." Butch looked down and saw his name was Dan Rogers. Dan took out his SMG and began to clean his gun.

"Sorry I just love this time."

"First question, how well do you work under pressure?"

"Fine, I'm pretty laid back."

"So why did you join the army?"

"To get away from my family." Dan said with a laugh.

"Um alright. Is it true that you don't take order too well."

"Is this about the brownie incident. I didn't realize WindBear was a hippy name but anyways I take orders well but yeah at most I'll bad talk people behind his back."

"I think we're done here." The man left his chair and walked to a corner and went onto his radio. "This guys is a good soldier but I wouldn't recommend him. He has a long list of disobeying orders, not taking things seriously."

"I'm sure. Dan Rogers is just incompetent as the rest of them." Butch said with an evil smile. He turned off the radio and sighed. "He's good enough."

"So that's how Dan was sent Blood Gulch. Butch was just tired."

 **Blood Gulch**

"You ever wonder what happen when Rogers met the Red's for the first time. What about Emma when Tucker learned that Vulcan was a woman."

Vulcan was setting up her room setting things up, she had just gotten to Blood Gulch a day ago. It was a massive BITCH to get her punching bag but the poster were easy. After Emma was done she left her room and greeted a the new person. "Captain Flowers who's he?"

"Him?" Flowers sounded confused for a second. "He's Private Leonard Church."

"Church? Hmm odd name. You know my dad knew a girl named Church."

"Cool what's your name."

"Emma Vulcan and yes like the alien but it was originally named after the Roman God of fire."

"Vulcan. I think I heard that last name before."

"Probably my dad. James Vulcan, one of the best Generals the UNSC ever had."

"Nah must have been thinking about the aliens. Sorry." Vulcan just shrugged and another person walked in.

"Oh hello Private Tucker. This is Private Tucker."

"Sup, you guys a lady?"

"No."

"Yes?" Vulcan said.

"Oh sweet." Tucker ran up to Vulcan. "So baby, I see you have icy blue armor hows about I warm you up. I'm talking about-" Before Tucker could finish Vulcan sucker punched Tucker. He fell down with a large thud and laid down on the ground.

"I like her."

Meanwhile Rogers was napping in the Pelican while two guys bickered. He was waken up by the shaking and yawned.

"What happened to everyone? This was filled with soldiers."

"They got dropped off." The man in Orange armor said.

"So you guys going to Blood Gulch?" Dan asked.

"Yeah. Names Dexter Grif. That's Richard Simmons."

"Dan Rogers." Rogers said taking out his flask and down the whisky inside.

"Water or the good stuff." Grif asked.

"Good stuff. Want some?" Grif nodded his head and Rogers threw Grif a beer.

"So how did you smuggle this stuff in?"

"Liquor store." Grif and Rogers talked for a little bit and then they were in Blood Gulch. They went inside and put their stuff in their rooms, Grif and Rogers shared a room while Simmons got his own room. The room wasn't large but it was enough. Rogers and everyone else went topside and met up with the commander of the base whose actual name was Sarge.

"Alright men I run a tight shift here. Do you understand?"

"Yes!" The whole group said.

"Good we're at an understanding. Now who's ready to kill some blues?"

 **Mother's Day**

"Now you might be thinking shouldn't this be a PSA but let me tell it isn't and to be fair the story hasn't happen...yet."

Vulcan was on a hospital bed her stomach swollen but not because she ate too much but for another reason. "Push. Push." Grey said.

"Awe it's a girl." Doc said. The baby wailed and cried while everyone who was present at the birth threw up. Except for Tucker, Doc and Grey.

"I just want to say thank you for letting me help. I haven't had practice with births yet though if I need to cut open your belly-"

"Moving on. I should cut the cord right?" Rogers asked.

"If you want to." Doc said. Rogers did that and helped cleaned up his daughter. Grey handed the baby back to Vulcan.

"So what should we name her?" Rogers asked.

"Ooh what about Nicky?" Donut suggested.

"Sargelee." Sarge suggested.

"Just call her Miracle." Grey suggested. "She's the first baby born on Chorus in well years."

"How's about Allison." The baby cooed at the name this was lost on everyone else.

"Why Allison." Carolina asked.

"For a fallen friend." Vulcan said.

"I like it." Rogers said. "So I say when we have a boy we name him Leonard."

"Yeah I like that." Vulcan smiled and play with her daughter.

"Pretty uplifting huh but there's more stories to tell."

 **A childhood ends**

"You just heard a happy story about a childhood but what about a sad one. People think Vulcan had a happy childhood but you be surprised how sucky it was."

A five year old Vulcan slept in racecar bed, she was a huge tomboy. Her toys weren't barbies but G.I. Joe's, bunny rabbits were lions and bears dress up wasn't princesses or fairies but Dragons and knights though she did like to make her Joes have dates. Torrey woke up when the ship shook and Vulcan left her bed. She walked down the halls and went to the bridge. "Hey little one why are you a wake?"

"I think my mommy's home."

"Do you want me to take you to your dad." Vulcan nodded her head. The soldier took hand and guided her to the bridge of the ship. She opened the door and listen to her father screaming.

"What the fuck do you mean KIA my wife was the best pilot there ever was." A man on a screen looked down.

"I'm sorry but your wife is-"

"Daddy?" The young girl said. Everyone in the room was silent. There stood a five year old girl with a confused look on her face.

"Emma what are you doing up?"

"I thought mommy was home." James went over and picked up his little girl and motion for the screen to be turned off.

"She is coming home but not for a long time."

"Did she go away like uncle Jasper?" James began to tear up.

"Yeah. Let's get you back to bed."

"But mommy."

"Would mommy like you wide awake this late?"

"OK." Vulcan said yawning.

Five Months later

Vulcan was in her white dress waving the UNSC flag as a big wooden box was lowered into the ground. Her father cried and many other people did the same. Vulcan didn't really understand. She still was waiting for her mom and maybe she could tell her what was in the box.

 **The life as a cook**

"You ever wondered what is like for Vulcan when she cooks well just sit back read/listen and pretend classical music is playing?"

Vulcan entered the Blue in her usually cooking attire. She was out of her armor and in sweatpants and a sports bra. She took out the ingredients and started cooking. She put her blood, sweat, tears and cinnamon into cooking this glorious feast. When she was done she took the food out and placed it down at the tables.

"Woo!" Tucker and Caboose yelled as they down the plate in seconds. Church however looked pissed. He used to love Vulcan's meals and the only one who didn't down it in seconds but hey at least the guys-

"More please!" Caboose asked licking the plate. Torrey smiled and went back to the kitchen.

 **Bar room blitz**

"If you couldn't tell Rogers is an alcoholic. What you think there's some joke all of you are terrible problems. My programer is an- no I'm not going to tell just read on."

Rogers and the entire Red squad were at a bar on some backwater planet. Rogers ordered a whisky while the rest of the guys just had beers. The night was going nice when some guys were being rude to Donut. "Leave me alone." Donut said.

"Looks like we got a pink fairy here." One man laughed.

"We don't like fa-"

"Piss off assholes." Rogers said getting into one of the guys face.

"Is that so. What do you think you are." Rogers smiled as he broke a glass bottle of the guys face.

"A red army soldier."

"Looks like we got a bar fight." Sarge said happily. The man punched Rogers across the face sending him to the ground and a whole battle erupted. The man who punched Rogers stood over him and was about punch him in the face again when Grif rammed into the guy.

"Thanks man." Dan said getting back to his feet.

"Ah don't mention it. Excuse me while I got sit on a guy and take a nap." Grif did just that, he stole a beer and sat down on the man. Dan got up and punched another man.

"Ahh don't hit me!" Simmons said blocking a punch to the face.

"Simmons you're a cyborg."

"Oh right." Simmons said. He punched the guy with his robot arm and send the man flying. Lopez came into the bar, holding a martini with a screwdriver in it.

"[Oh my god I hate all of you]." A man punched tried to punch Lopez in the face to only break his hand. He looked at Lopez with a awkward smile before getting punched in the face. "[But these guys are huge assholes]" Lopez said.

"Thank you." Before Rogers could punch another man a shotgun blast let out. "Damn it Sarg-Donut."

"Hi! Now you assholes get the fuck out."

"Wow! He's got a GUN everyone out!" All the guys who were fighting Rogers and his team ran out. Rogers pulled a stool next to Donut.

"I didn't expect you to pull a Sarge."

"A Sarge?" Sarge asked.

"Pulling out a shotgun and firing it in the air." Everyone said.

"Well since you won the battle I'll let you order the drinks. One round, whatever you get we drink."

"I'm down with that." Grif said, he could never turn down a free drink.

"Barkeep. A round of bloody Marys, and a oil Mary." Everyone groaned and several drinks were plopped down in front of them. He rolled his eyes as he sipped the drink.

"Hey this isn't that bad."

"(Yeah. I like it.)" Lopez said.

"Yoohoo." A male android said waving at Lopez.

"(Nope I am out.)" Lopez said leaving. Rogers kept drinking his drink.

"Um can you get your friend off me? He's crushing all of my major organs."

"Shut up."

 **Kill Fuck Marry**

"Alright mi amigos the RvB likes to play games and stuff but what happens after a night of drinking they play a game that reveal many dark things."

"Alright people I got a game. A million dollar but." Donut suggested.

"Boo. We played that like a million times."

"Ha I got an idea." Vulcan said with a drunken hiccup.

"Alright let's hear it." Simmons said.

"Kill fuck marry." Everyone was silent.

"I'm game." Tucker said.

"Why am I surprised." Grif mocked.

"I'll play." Rogers said.

"I don't know I mean there's only one girl."

"Fine we can count Sister and Carolina." Vulcan said. "Since I suggested I'll go first. I'll kill...Tucker."

"Come on." Tucker said.

"I'll fuck sister."

"Woo!" Tucker said.

"Hey!" Grif said.

"And marry Rogers." Rogers couldn't help but smile.

"That's not fair, you're already married to him." Tucker said.

"Just count it." Wash said.

"Simmons you're next." Vulcan said with an evil laugh.

"Alright um kill...kill...kill."

"Crap Simmons just turned into an evil cyborg run for it." Vulcan said with laugh.

"Kill Vulcan. Meat bag." He said under his breath. "Marry sister and fuck Car-"

"Just to be clear none of you shoulder ever tell her you played this game using her name or she might kill you." Wash said.

"Well duh." Roger said spilling his drink. "We're dumb not idiots."

"Since Wash thinks he knows what he is doing I nominate him." Simmons said.

"Damn it. Alright I'd kill Sarge, Marry...Car-"

"Sup dick heads." Church said popping out of nowhere.

"Ahhhh!" Everyone screamed, it wasn't that they were scared of him but when Church is near Carolina and she funny enough she walked in.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Kill fuck marry." Vulcan said.

"Oh this got to be good." Church said "So who was going?" Wash looked nervous so Vulcan thought she'd save him a painful death.

"Sarge."

"Ok, kill Grif. Marry my shotgun and fuck-I can't do it none of you I'd sleep with. Donut you go next."

"No!" Everyman in the group said.

"Hooo me me!" Caboose said.

"Alright let's see what he has to say." Rogers said taking a sip of beer.

"I'd kill Church since I already did, marry him and-"

"Caboose!" Church screamed.

"Alright Grif you're up."

"Alright I'd kill...let's say Tucker for sleeping with my sister, fuck Vulcan, sorry man." Rogers stuck out his tongue at Grif comment. "Marry Simmons, we bitch at each other enough to be called a married couple."

"So does that mean my fanfic are confirmed?" Donut said with an laugh.

"Screw you...wait-"

"Carolina you're up."

"What?" Vulcan smiled.

"Come on. We're all drunk I doubt any of us will remember this. Might as well do it now." Vulcan watched as she rolled her eyes. "I'd kill Tucker."

"Again!"

"Marry Wash I don't know and fuck...I am out."

"And then there was one." Everyone turned to Tucker.

"Let get this over with." Tucker said. "I'd fuck Sister, Kill Church and Marry Carolina."

"Thank for-"

"I mean with that ass who wouldn't." Carolina began to growl and Rogers pulled out his phone.

"Wait wait got it." A song began to play, it was run boy run and so did Tucker did.

"I'm going to kill you." Carolina screamed at him.

 **AU Part one**

"Hey...oh god this pretzel sucks. Alright I got a funny story for you. What would happen if Vulcan was on Red team and Rogers on Blue team. Well here's what would happen."

"Hey." Simmons said

"Yeah?" Grif asked.

"You ever wonder why we're here?" Grif asked.

"It's one of life's great mysteries." Vulcan stepped up in her fire red armor.

"I know why I'm here. My mom and dad got drunk at a baseball game and-"

"Whoa!" Simmons said. "I mean why are we out here."

"Well no shit sherlock. It's called being a smartass."

"Ha. You should have seen your face." Grif said.

"I signed up because my family history." Vulcan said. "I ever tell you guys about it?"

"Just about everyday."

"Alright big man."

"Hey I wouldn't be big if you're food wasn't so good."

"Bullshit." Vulcan laughed. "You were fat before I met you and you're just as fat now. My cooking didn't do shit. By the way I'm making steak tonight. Any requests."

"Big mountain of mash potatoes with a sea of butter and medium rare."

"Simmons?"

"Well done, salad no tomatoes."

"Got it, so why did you sign up."

"I got drafted. But I thought I get shot and be sent home."

"And?"

"I've been shot seven times you tell me."

"Simmons?" He shrugged.

"Ladies double time oh and sir."

"Coming sir."

Meanwhile Rogers in his Icy blue armor was on the ridge with Church.

"Hey what are they doing?"

"God damn dude I'm getting sick of that question."

"Hey dude chill. I can't see shit. At Least I'm not like Tucker bitching over the sniper rifle."

"Fair enough." Church looked over his shoulder before throwing Rogers the rifle.

"Tell him and I'll shoot you."

"Hey my lips are sealed." Rogers looked down at Red base, nothing happened. They just stood there talking. He sighed and threw rifle back to Church.

"Do they do anything else than stand around and talk?" Rogers said.

"Afraid not. Wait I just got a call from Tucker. Our shipment just arrived."

"Hey you think they got any good food. I'm tired as hell of the rations."

"I don't know maybe?" Rogers and Church raced down back to blue base

 **Au part 2**

"Alright we are going to do a bit of a time jump here so stay with me alright."

Vulcan was standing around keeping an eye out for the blue's incase they got brave to attack. That's when Donut came by. "Hey V."

"Hey Donut. You still carrying that flag around?"

"Yes ma'am. Hey you think they will they will give me my own armor?" Vulcan shrugged.

"I had the standard Red armor for awhile."

"Then what happened?" Donut asked.

"I destroyed the blue's warthog."

"They might give you Grif's armor since he destroyed our warthog."

"Very funny. Wait do you think they'll do that." Vulcan laughed for a minute until she saw something on Donut's head.

"Whoa what the hell?" Vulcan said. "What the hell is that?"

"What is it."

"It's like a blue pulsating thing."

"What like a spider! Get it off!"

"It's not a spider. It's something else." Suddenly it exploded which caused Vulcan jumped back. Suddenly Grif was punched in the face and Simmons fainted. Vulcan stood her ground. When she saw a shimmer of light she cracked her knuckles. She threw a fist and hit something. There was a loud bitch and the invisible creature showed a man in black armor. It grabbed Vulcan and head but her.

 **AU Part 3**

Vulcan stood with Grif and Simmons, her bruises healing. "Hey."

"Yeah." Vulcan said.

"You ever wonder why we're here?" Vulcan make a sigh.

"No. Semper Fi bitch." Vulcan said with an annoyed.

"Whoa you're moody." Grif said raising his hands in defeat.

"Grrr. Sorry I'm just really annoyed to day."

"Heggrrgurt." Lopez said making a strange sound, Everyone turned their heads and looked at the spanish speaking robot.

"Yo, and I me hey yo since you speak- never mind. Amigo you alright?" Lopez began to spout random nonsense about warning and how he didn't understand why he was speaking spanish.

"Vulcan what did he say." Grif asked.

"I think he's glitching out. I told you not to use him to house your porn stash or he'd get a virus."

Meanwhile Rogers looked on the ridge at tank. "Hey Tuck you Church's plan will work."

"I don't know." Tucker said shrugging his shoulders. "I better radio Church to be safe."

"Hey Tucker let me do it!" Caboose said gleefully.

"Alright little dude."

"Calling Church. Come Church. This is Private O'malley."

"I thought your name was Caboose." Rogers said.

"I didn't want to be difficult." Caboose said

Back at Redbase Vulcan was trying to sort out what Lopez was saying. She did hear something about a tank and a bitch that's when a tank shell the base. It frightened Vulcan so much she began to run away.

Meanwhile back on the ridge Rogers looked down at the Red Base and saw a lone red running away. "Hey I see a red. I'll steer her back to the base."

"Sure whatever." Tucker said.

"Cool." Rogers holstered his SMGs and ran towards the red, he didn't know why he was doing this. He could easily let the tank kill him but something told me that he need to be saved. He thought heard someone yelling and turned his head for a second to ram into something, probably a tree. His helmet flew off, he looked and saw it a red trooper and her helmet was off too. She was beautiful.

"Ow, what the hell?" She said rubbing her head. "Ahh freeze."

"Wow take it easy." Rogers said.

"Shut it blue." The woman said.

"I'm not here to fight you."

"Tell that to your tank." The woman said pointing at the Sheila.

"Believe it or not I was trying to keep you alive. My friend wanted to get his ex girlfriend to stay and get this AI in her head out of her head and keeping you guys alive is our and by our I mean his only chance to save his girlfriend."

"Interesting story-" The woman was cut off by a tank shell trying to shoot at her and near him. The two booked it for a cave and when they were in a shell hit and the cave collapsed. That would seem like the end but lucky would have it another cave wall collapsed to reveal a tunnel with light. The two walked towards it and found a small grove. It was no jungle hotel but it was paradise.

"I think my radio's broken and it will take weeks if not a month of a stress free vacation."

"Same." The woman said putting down her helmet. "Names Vulcan but you can call me Emma."

"Rogers but you can call me Dan."

 **RvB kids**

 **Alright you've seen a couple of stories about kids but what happens if everyone was a kid at the playground. Hmm?**

Two groups of children stood at each end of Blood Gulch playground. You had the Red's lead by the tough military kid nicknamed Sarge and at the other end you had the Blue's lead by the guy who thinks he know it all but doesn't, Church. Emma played with her GI Jane military doll when a scary girl South came up and snatched the doll. She was part of the school's Director programs, where the smartest, or strongest did tests. Almost all of them were bullies at the school, they got special treatment and didn't get in trouble. Even when they stole, one of the Directors kids took her friend, Tucker's sword for a few days and didn't give it back for a whole week. "Give it back." Vulcan said.

"Awe. Is this your dolly?" South said in a mocking tone of voice.

"My mommy gave that to me." Vulcan said with tears in her voice.

"Hey Jerkwad." South turned her head to only get shot in the face with a dart gun. It was her friend Church reloading a new nerf bullet into his nerf gun. Funny, he could barely hit anything but when he need to, he hit his target.

"What do you want South." Tucker said. South rolled her eyes as she threw the GI Jane doll on the ground and Vulcan snatched it up.

"I just wanted to tell you Sarge and his gang said you guys were babies and idiots and other mean things and that they want to take over your guys fort."

"Yeah how do we know you aren't lying."

"Telling the truth when it would cause havoc is sort of my thing. Besides you guys never got along. You know he's crazy. Well I got to go." South blew a raspberry at Vulcan and left.

"Emma!" A young blonde boy yelled. He ran up to her and picked her up. "Are you hurt did, South Pole hurt you?"

"I'm alright Caboose." The young girl laughed. The young boy put her on his shoulders and she got a better look at her friends. Vulcan was the youngest in the group at age nine, Caboose was ten, he was big and dumb but very kind. Tucker and Church were both twelve. Tucker wasn't the strongest kid but he was in shape and Church was a little chubby.

"Alright onto more pressing matters." Everyone stared at Church not understanding what he just said. "Ug, is South lying."

"Maybe." Tucker said.

Meanwhile on the other side of the playground Rogers was burning a ant hill while his friend Grif, who was fat and his parents kept trying to put him on a diet for him to only find the sweets anyways was taking a nap behind a tree. While Simmons looked at the plants and Sarge was look out for the Freelances, Donut was in the tree reading. "Freelancer incoming battle stations people go go go."

"Ahhhh!" Donut screamed. Rogers grabbed a couple of dirt clogs and were ready to throw them.

"Which Freelancer is it?" Simmons asked. "Wash?"

"Worse."

"Carolina."

"Even worse."

"Ow no it's Tex isn't it." Rogers said with fear in his voice.

"Ow it not that bad it's South."

"Man she's a jerk." Rogers said.

"I heard that." South said jumping out of a tree.

"Ahhhh!" Everyone screamed.

"What did you do with Donut?" Sarge asked, just then Donut fell down. His legs tied to a jump rope and he hung upside down.

"Hey guys."

"Don't worry I come in peace. I just wanted to say the Blue's wanted to take over your fort."

"Those dirty blues." Sarge said.

"Wait they have their own fort." Rogers said pointing at the wooden playground.

"Yeah but you guys have that huge slide and only have that lame monkey bars."

"Those dirty blues I say we go and fight them. Rogers load up on dirt clogs and mud, Simmons get the warthog and Lopez." Just then this little hispanic kid came out with firecrackers and other fireworks.

"[Yeah guys]."

"I need you to make that fireworks gun. We're going to war with the blues."

"[I don't trust the Freelancers but I just stole my dad's tool box so ok]."

"So South do you-and she's gone." Rogers looked and saw South had vanished.

"Can someone let me down." Just then the jump rope snapped and he hit the soft mud. "I'm alright."

"Alright people let's set up defenses. Grif did a ditch Simmons keep the other kids from our fort we don't know who might be a spy."

"What about me Sarge." Rogers said jumping up and down.

"You go steal the cookies and cake from the cafeteria, Donut go with him. Dismissed."

Meanwhile in the school a older man watched as the Red's and Blue's prepared for a fight. "Ah South you have returned."

"Yes Director and I got the Red's and Blue's to fight like you asked."

"Very good. That get's you two more stars than Texas."

"Permission to speak sir."

"Alright."

"Why are you making the Red's and Blue's fight? They're just a bunch of babies."

"To see what happens. Now tell the rest of the Freelancers to offer their help and study their behavior."

"Alright."

Meanwhile Vulcan stole a can of green paint from one of the older kids class and rushed to her fort. "Hey Emma what's with the paint?" Tucker asked.

"South Pole said we were going to war so I want to look like my GI Jane action figure." Vulcan pulled it out and showed the pretty girl face was painted green like in the movies. She opened the can and dipped her fingers and painted her face. "Do I look like my doll?"

"Um let's go with yes." Tucker lied.

"Now let me do you." Tucker backed away.

"I'm fine."

"I want to be a leprechaun." Caboose said taking the can and dumping it on him. That's when Church came rushing in and Caboose got spooked and threw the can in the air and landed on him. Church was drenched in green paint.

"This is washable right?"

"Maybe?" Vulcan said.

"That's the best am going to get. I'll be back in a minute." As he left Sister and Doc came in.

"Are you guys really going to fight the Red's?" Doc asked.

"And my brother."

"Yep."

"Ow no." Doc said.

"Cool can I join." Sister said.

"Alright."

"She's not going to be enough." Texas said. Vulcan ran and hid behind Caboose. Texas was the scariest girl in the entire school. Even more scarier then Carolina.

"What do you want?" Tucker asked.

"I wanted in, in this little rumble."

"Why?" Vulcan asked.

"Caroline is fight with the Red's with David."

"So what do you want?"

"A kiss."

"Ok." Tucker said.

"Ew no you have cooties when you kissed Sister."

"I do not have cooties...anymore." Sister said rubbing her neck.

"Who do you want a kiss from than?" Church came back in. The paint was gone from his clothes and face while his hair was still a little green. Tex rushed up to Church and kissed him on the cheek before hitting him.

"Oww."

"Ok so I'll fight with you."

"Alright so here's the plan." Church opened his backpack to reveal water balloons. "I filled up the water balloons with green paint. We'll rush the Red's and beat them up. Any questions. Yes Vulcan."

"Can I have a gun?"

"No."

"I want a nerf gun." Vulcan said stomping her feet.

"Tex you got extra, give her one." Texas sighed as she got out her backpack and shifted through her many nerf guns. Then she pulled out a foam hatchet and handed it to Vulcan, she gave Texas a 'really look'.

"Fine."

"Now to war!" Church said loading his nerf gun. The group left their fort and headed towards the Red's fort. When they got there there was a huge ditch and the Red's were at their post. Rocks and dirt clogs in hand.

"I knew you would come." Sarge said firing his nerf gun at Tucker.

"Attack!" Church yelled. Vulcan ran towards the fat kid and hit him repeatedly with her foam hatchet.

The Direct laughed as he watched the Red's and Blue's. Fought, Rogers threw a dirt clog and hit Tucker in the face. That's when one of his Freelancers hit him in the face. It was Texas his favorite student. It was kinda of funny when York and Carolina attacked Tucker. "The experiment is going better than expected. C.T you taking notes."

"Isn't this illegal?"

Vulcan was slapping Sarge. "I'll never let you take my fort." Vulcan said.

"Wait." Sarge said pushing Vulcan off.

"I'm not going to take your fort. You were going take our fort that's what-"

"South told you?"

"How did you know." It was silent for a moment. "They tricked us into fighting didn't they."

"Yep we are idiots aren't we." Vulcan said. Vulcan and Sarge rushed to the edge of the fort and yelled at the group of fighting kids.

"Hey guys stop fighting." All of the Reds and Blues turned their head and looked at the twelve and nine year old. "Soth and her Freelancer buddies tricked us into to fighting."

"He's not lying." Vulcan screamed.

"Really, David, Alison, Carolina you were our friends." Tucker said.

"Let's get em!" Church said. All of the Reds and Blues ran and encircled the Freelancers.

The Director watched in sheer horror as his Freelancers were about to get beat up by the group of kids he just tricked into fighting. "Maine, South. Save them."

"Church come on. Please." Tex said a bit nervous.

"I got hit in the face, roundhouse kick and sat on because your teacher thought it funny to make us fight."

"I say we push their faces in the mud." Vulcan said. "Isn't that right Jane." Vulcan said hugging her doll. That's when Jane was plucked from her hand and the group saw Maine throw the doll in the mud and stepped on it. Her arm broke off and Vulcan screamed at the top of lungs.

"Run for your lives!" Tucker screamed as he ran away. Rogers tapped on Church's should confused why all the Blue's were scared.

"What's going on?"

"That is her favorite doll. Her mom give it to her before she shipped out, once Tucker plucked a single hair from her head and he got a broken nose and a black eye. Eye just broke her arm off."

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Vulcan screamed. Simmons and Grif covered their ears as it was painful to listen to.

"Hahaha." Maine, a giant fifteen year old laughed. That's when Vulcan punched Maine in the throat. He fell to the ground holding his throat and gasping and Vulcan went to town. The Reds and Blues, even the Director watched in sheer horror as Vulcan, this little nine year old was kicking the crap out of Maine. She kicked him in the head and punched him. Then she shoved mud into his mouth and screamed curse words he only heard when his Parents fought the monsters under their bed at night, or when they got to jump on their bed. When it did seem whe was done, she picked up her doll and rocked back fourth. Everyone was speechless.

"Hey Donut your moms fix dolls on the side right?"

"They fix toys and yeah."

"Do you ever help out?"

"Yes sir. Owww. Good thing I brought my toy kit." Donut walked up to a sniffling Vulcan. She handed her her GI Jane and Donut began to fix it. After an hour of the doll getting fixed, Doc patching up the wounds and a ambulance picking up Maine. Donut was done, her GI Jane was fixed. She squealed with glee and even gave Donut a peck on the cheek. He spat but the group came together to get revenge on the Director and his Freelancers.

 **Now that was intense amigos. Glad I got my vasectomy, Vic out. I wish I had a mike for this moment**

 **Kids Part two and season 14 finally**

Vulcan sat next to this eleven year kid named Rogers. They sat a table eating cookies and cakes while Sarge and Church argued on how they should plan their attack. "I say we use the warthog and attach our fireworks cannon."

"Sarge that's dumb. We should just go in and mess up their classroom."

"And use the fireworks cannon."

"Alright." Church said shrugging their shoulders.

"Hey do you guys need help?" The group went over to the edge and saw the Feds and Rebels. They used hate each other when they stopped. The feds were the rich kids and Rebels the poor. They also were teenagers, from 14 and 16 year olds.

"What do you want?" Church asked.

"We heard the the Director tricked you into fight. He did the same to us with Felix and Locus. So you want help?"

"Yeah sure."

"Hey Sarge can I have the fireworks cannon?" Rogers asked.

"I made Lopez make one for all of us. Lopez." Lopez came out with a couple bazooka looking things and a bucket full of firecrackers. Everyone took it, except for Vulcan and they marched to the Director's office. C.T and York were guarding it that's when the red's stepped up pointing there firecracker guns.

"Aww are those Nerf gun?" York said mockingly. Rogers let out a wicked smile as he pulled the the trigger and the firecracker exploded in their faces.

"AHHH!" They both screamed and ran away. The group went to the door and tried to open it to find it locked.

"Can anyone pick a lock?" Tucker asked.

"Maybe we can use the workhog." Simmon suggested.

"Yeah!" Donut screamed.

"What's a warthog?" Kimball asked. Sarge had a devilish grin. The group left outside and uncovered a toy jeep with a hook and rocket boosters.

"Holly crap!" Everyone said.

"Is there nothing Lopez can do?" Vulcan asked.

"Speak english now let's get our revenge!" Grif hopped into the toy and soon they put the tow hook on the door."

"Tear it down! Tear it down!" Everyone chanted. Vulcan and Rogers watched as teachers opened their doors to only close them. Grif activated the boost and the door came off the handles. The Director looked shocked and everyone else looked pissed.

Scene missing

The camera looked back to the Director's office with each and everyone of his Freelancers tied up as the Reds and Blues transacted everything is site.

 **Thank for reading. See you at season 15**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey their folks I got a poll and you can vote of affect the story.


End file.
